Unravel
by xhunterxhunterx
Summary: Mitsuki was living on the streets after her family was forced out of their house. One day she woke up and her family was dead. After waking up and seeing them she was kidnapped. Managing to escape, Mitsuki takes the hunter exam to gain knowledge and money to find out what's going on. she makes friends during the exam. [KilluaxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, I only own Mitsuki**

 **Chapter 1: From all to nothing**

 **~Mitsuki's P.O.V.~**

It was a normal day on the streets. The sun was shining and my mom, dad, sister, and I were on the streets like always, begging for any food. And just like always, the people passed, occasionally a coin was tossed into our little can and we would scramble to my dad who holds the can to see what we got. We were lucky if we got a dime, sometimes people would drop in random metal scraps and then laugh when we saw their little joke. Mommy always scolded my sister and I when we stuck our tongues out at their backs. Even though we weren't living in a house anymore, our family was still together and happy, well somewhat. We managed to survive days without food, my sister, Isabel who was 8, finally learned not to drive my parents crazy with complaints. In the morning I took walks and explored the city while looking for some dropped change or food that wasn't rotten. Although I'm only 12, I'm not that much of a kid anymore. My parents tried their hardest to get jobs but it just wasn't working. Isabel and I try our hardest, too. We walk around and help people who are lost, we usually don't get tipped but it isn't that surprising. My family stays in front of stores, however our location is always changing, it's been like this for a few months ever since we ran out of money and got kicked out of the house. We didn't have any alive relatives so we had no one to really rely on. Everyday my family prays for one thing, a cozy home with enough money to get by. Other kids want things like iPad s and stuff while Isabel and I just want a home. It's not fair how other people actually get their iPads and whatnot, but we are still living on the streets. Day after day, we wait and wait, but nothing happens. As usual I woke and yawned. 'Might as well go on a walk.' It was still dark out but there was enough light to see. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and crawled to where my mom was sleeping.

"Mom?"

I shook her but no response came.

"Mom?!"

And then I saw it. Her thin jacket was stained red and I turned her over. I screamed and started crying as I looked at the large gash across her throat. I hugged my mom and started praying it was all a dream. After pinching myself and confirming this wasn't a dream I looked at the other silhouettes in the darkness. Although I knew it was true I still crawled over to my dad. "Dad?" I turned him over saw another gash. Still having a little hope I walked over to Isabel. And I saw yet again the same thing, a big gash in the throat. I put her head delicately on my lap and stroked her light blue hair as I sung her favorite song. She was all I had, the one person I could really trust. We always stuck together but now she's... Gone. After I finished the song I cried even harder. "Hey, Isabel? Remember when we still had a home and we stole all of the cookies and ate them?" I smiled a little at the memory, " And that time when we went to Florida on vacation? We splashed each other in the pool and mama and daddy jumped in splashing us even more? Or when we went to the trampoline place and jumped into the foam pit?" I started crying harder if possible and closed my eyes, thinking of all the fun stuff we did together, knowing there would be no more memories with me and her. After what felt like hours of just crying I calmed a little and tried to think. _'Wait, why wasn't I killed?'_ Footsteps interrupted my thoughts, I spun my head around only for everything to go blank.

I woke up in a dimly lit room. My hands and legs were cuffed to the chair I was sitting on. My arms were aching and I looked down and but my lip to muffle the scream creeping it's way up my throat. On my arms were stitches going from a little bit above my wrist up to my shoulder. After I calmed down a bit I observed my surroundings. It was an all white room with what appeared to be an operating table and a small table with small knifes, thread, and needles and other things. The sight made me panic and I didn't even notice the door in front of me open. I only noticed when a man started talking.

"Hello, Mitsuki."

I stiffened and narrowed my eyes, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, and I'm also the one who killed your parents and your adorable little sister."

All the memories immediately started flooding through my mind and I started crying... again.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I SAID WHY? WHY MY FAMILY? WHY AM I STILL ALIVE?"

The man grinned and took a knife from the table and held it to my neck, "Why are you still alive?" He laughed and stuck the knife slightly into my skin. "I had to have one survivor to answer my questions! But if you'd like..." A dark vibe came from him as he said this, "I can kill you right now."

I shuddered and thought for a moment... _'He already took everything from me so I might as well die...'_ "Sure, I'll die."

He looked at me with a surprised expression, "Well, I need you alive for certain reasons so... No. But this will get information out of you better..," He took a small knife from the table and stabbed my side.

I screamed in pain and he knocked me out. Later on when I woke up I felt a sharp pain in my side, "I treated your side so you won't die but it still hurts doesn't it?"

He shoved his foot into my side and I started to scream.

"Now then, you might as well tell me."

"Tell you what?"

I could tell there was going to be something wrong.

"Little girl, I'm not joking around so just tell me."

"Again, what are you talking about?"

The man sighed, when he came back he had a little boy that he was dragging by the hair. "I'll do this the hard way then."

I tensed in my seat and looked at the man with a glare that I was hoping would tell the guy to back off but he barely noticed.

"So... What will it be?"

I glanced at the boy and he sent me a look. I could tell right away from his innocent brown eyes that he did nothing.

 _'I don't want this boy to die, but how will I answer?'_

"I'll give you five seconds to answer. Five!"

 _'I have no idea what he's talking about!'_

"Four!"

 _'I can't answer some smart ass question or the boy will die!'_

"Three!"

 _'What should I do?!'_

"Two!"

 _'Maybe he's bluffing! This is all some sick joke'_

"One!"

 _'But he stabbed me! That's it! I'm just dreaming!'_

"Zero!"

The man frowned, "Well then."

He grabbed one of the knives and stabbed the boy's leg. The boy screamed clutching his leg and crying. He screamed louder when the man ripped the knife out of the boy's leg.

 _'NOT A DREAM! NOT A DREAM! NOT A DREAM! What did I just do?!'_

His jeans were slowly turning a dark red as blood escaped his wound.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?!"

I screamed out. Another attack from the knife landed in the little boys right arm. He looked at me with his innocent eyes and one word escaped his mouth.

"Please..."

"You sick bastard! Stop it!"I yelled struggling against the cuffs that were keeping my arms and legs from moving. "I don't know anything!"

He frowned even more, "You might as well tell me."

He was raising his arm up for another stab and ignored my screams.

"I said stop dammit!"

My arms no longer ached as they ripped through the cuffs , grabbing another knife on the table. I barely realized what I was doing when I took the knife and stuck it into the guys head. He fell to the ground dead. I looked at my arms and remembered that the stitches were there. What was that weirdo talking about... And what did he do to my arms? I sighed and made a face of disgust as I wiped some blood off my face. I was still a little stunned at what happened but I shrugged it off for the time being. I looked at the boy who curled into a ball crying. I keeled beside him and he looked up with a look of fear.

"It's alright."

I said and started crying, he smiled a little and closed his eyes. I waited for him to open then and after a few minutes I checked his pulse. He was dead. I was left alone in the room. I ran out of the room and down a dark hallway, making sure to grab a knife for protection. After what felt like a maze of halls, I flung out the building to greet the sun just before it went to sleep like it did every day. I recognized where I was, I found this place last month while on a walk. It was in the middle of the woods. My parents said it was some old run down mental hospital. I ran in the direction of our home. Maybe I could at least have a keepsake of my family before I left. When I got to the store we were staying in front of, there was nothing but some police tape surrounding the area. I fell to my knees and and cried like a baby for what felt like years. My heart sank and I held the knife to my neck.

 _'He took everything from me! Why?'_ I lowered the knife, _'Isabel would be mad if I killed myself.'_ I don't know what to do. I curled into a ball and thought about what to do next, I ended up falling asleep thinking about my family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Hunter x Hunter, I only own Mitsuki**

 **Chapter 2: Decision**

 **~Mitsuki's P.O.V.~**

I woke to darkness and I got up. I glanced once at the area and went into the woods, not wanting to recall the awful memory.

 _'But now that my parents aren't here I can do it.'_

Allow me to explain, when I was 4 years old we were on a walk we discovered that I had an amazing power. While we were in the woods me and Isabel saw a squirrel and chased after it. We were so caught up in chasing it that I didn't even notice what I did. When it climbed a tree Isabel stopped but I continued and ended up running up the tree. When I came down my sister handed me a piece of a broken mirror we had found before. My eye color was gold! My eyes are usually light blue just like my hair! But they were gold! After experimenting my new power we discovered what exactly my power was. When my eyes turn gold, I can change the gravity of myself and after more experiencing, I could also change the gravity of other things as long as I've touched them before. After showing my parents they told me not to use it because if someone found out I would become a target for people. I obediently followed my parents order and now that they weren't here, I decided to use it, I concentrated for a little and closed my eyes, when I opened them I could tell by the feeling they changed colors so I just thought of a going up and i went upside down on a branch. Something I like about this power is that even though I'm technically upside down, my hair stays the way it is as well as my clothes (thank goodness).

I jumped from tree to tree and went around the woods. After changing the gravity of a few sticks and stuff I stopped after feeling a sharp pain in my side. I decided I didn't want to look at the wound because I had a weakness for these kinds of things and so I stopped moving around a lot. I knew what I was going to do next though. 'If I get the Hunter license then I can get money, information, and access to different places, that way I'll get revenge faster.' I went into the city and After finding information on the exam I went to the place. First thing I decided to do was get new clothes. I know, I know, stealing is wrong but sometimes you just do it! After finding some clothes drying in someone's backyard it snatched a few pieces of clothing that happened to be my size. I snatched a light blue sweatshirt that matched the color of my hair, jeans, and, undergarments.

They left the back door unlocked so I snatched a pair of sneakers, a backpack, extra clothing, food, and a another small knife which I hid under my shirt. _'Ill pay this family back later.'_

 **~Later~**

I looked down at the tag Bean gave me. Wow... I'm the first person here! There's so much room! I didn't want to reveal my power to anyone yet but since there was no one here except Bean I closed my eyes and concentrated, after I felt a different feeling in my eyes I jumped up and ended up walking on the ceiling.

After I heard the elevator from the restaurant coming down I closed my eyes and when I felt myself falling I opened them and landed as soon as a man came in. He looked at me then accepted the tag from Bean and went to the opposite wall. After about half an hour another person came. More and more came but no one that looked my age came so I got bored and fell asleep against the wall.

 _ **From author:**_

 _ **Sorry it took me kind of long to update.. I'm still new on this site so it took me a while to find out how to upload new chapters, now I feel dumb because it's not that hard. ;D Also to everyone who reviewed and and read my story thank you for taking the time to do that! Hunter exam will start in next chapter**_

 _ ***\^0^/***_

 _ **SlightlyYandereMelissa:**_

 _ **Thanks for giving me some advice on how to fix my story... as you can see I'm not the best at writing but yeah this is my first fanfic and I think I deleted the first one... You might see more things like that while i'm figuring out more controls. Thank you for everything!**_

 _ **Yinyang555:**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and complementing! It's much easier to read now that it's spaced out isn't it? Sorry for not doing that in the beginning. :) Thanks!**_

 _ **Liz:**_

 _ **Yeah... I'll do that, Thanks for reviewing!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, only Mituki**

 **Chapter 3: The first phase**

 **~Mistuki's P.O.V.~**

"Hello miss!"

I opened my eyes to be face to face with a fat guy with a box nose.

"You must be a rookie! I'm Tonpa!"

He smiled at me, I looked at him, "Nice to meet you Tonpa! How did you know I was a rookie?"

"Oh, I've retaken the exam many times, hey you must be tired from getting to this place, here have some juice."

 _'I'm tired because you just woke me up.'_

He gave me the soda he was holding, "Don't worry I didn't drink from it."

I hesitated, "Thank you so much Tonpa."

I doubt someone would be this nice right off the bat to give me this. This is the hunter exam after all. I smiled, he probably put something like laxatives in it. I put all the contents of the can in my mouth and spit it all over Tonpa.

He looked surprised, "Why'd you do that?"

"You expect me to drink laxatives?" He froze when I said that and laughed nervously. "By the way I was just testing you, I didn't know there were laxitives but your face in the end gave it away." I stuck out my tongue at him.

' _Bingo.'_

I spit some more juice out of my mouth and walked away and found a new spot to sleep.

I woke up again to someone poking my face. I opened my eyes and rubbed them. A boy that looked about my age was squatting in front of me. He had white hair and big blue eyes, he wore shorts with a blue long sleeve underneath a white t-shirt.

His tag read 99, ? _'How long have I been asleep?'_ I looked at him and he just stared at me.

"Can I help you?"

The boy sat down and crossed his legs, "You looked dead."

I laughed, "Well thanks for your concern but I'm fine."

He stayed sitting there, "How old are you?"

"12. You?" I asked curiously.

"12." He answered quite amused.

I smiled at the boy, "My names Mitsuki."

The boy hesitated before saying his name, "Killua."

I stuck my hand out and waited for him to shake it, "Well then, nice to meet you Killua, I hope we can become friends!"

I smiled and I saw him blush a little. He shook it and smiled. Just then one of the walls shook and came up revealing a tunnel, on the other side of the wall/door stood a tall, slender man in a purple suit. He had a long curly mustache and no mouth. Everyone's head turned to look at the man.

"My name is Satoz, I am the first phase examiner. " With that he started to run and everyone went after him.

"See you later Mitsuki!" He jumped on the skateboard that he had in his hand and rolled away.

"The first phase is to follow me to the second phase!" Satoz said loudly.

 _'Jeez, I hope my side doesn't reopen. I have to take it easy.' I looked at everyone running, 'Good thing I happen to be like a pro at running sports. I can keep up, everyone's running really slow.' I looked around, 'But there are so many people! I can't run like this!'_ I sighed and just kept jogging. Soon after the start I ended up jogging next to 3 people who looked friendly. One looked my age and wore all green with spiky black hair. He had a backpack with a fishing hook on the other side. Another... I think a boy was running beside him, he had blond hair and wore all white under some kind of clothing. I have no idea what clothing though, I've never seen it before. There was another man running in front of them both with a suit and a brief case.

"Hi!" I said to them.

The boy in all green looked at me, "Hi!"

 _''Might as well make friends, company is always nice to have. Plus he doesn't look like someone with Tonpa's intension in mind.'_ "I'm Mitsuki!"

The boy smiled, "I'm Gon!"

I looked at the blond, "Kurapika."

I smiled brightly, "Nice to meet you Kurapika-san!"

"Kurapika is good and by the way, is something troubling you?"

'Do I look suspicious or something?' "No why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Gon interrupted me and Kurapika's short conversation.

"Ne, Mitsuki, how old are you?"

"I'm 12."

He smiled even more, "Me too!"

' _You look a lot younger...'_ I commented in my head.

The man in front joined our conversation, "Oi! Gon who's that?"

We looked ahead to see the man slowing down to run beside us.

"Her names Mitsuki." Gon replied to the man.

"Nice to meet you, umm..." I started.

"Leorio."

"Nice to meet you Leorio-san!"

"Nice to meet you too!" He smirked.

Just then we heard the sound of wheels rolling, Leorio sped up to run next to Killua who was simply riding on the skateboard, "Oi! Show the Hunter Exam some respect. Get off your skateboard! This is an endurance test!"

Gon ran forward, "No it's not!" Killua and Leorio stared a Gon, "He only said to follow him."

"Gon! Whose side are you on?!" Leorio asked Gon enraged.

I ran forward too, "Hi, Killua!"

"Yo!" Killua ignored Leorio and slowed down between me and Gon.

"I think were the only 12 year olds in this whole thing." I said.

Gon and Killua looked at each other, "I guess I'll run too." With that Killua flipped his skateboard in the air and it did an amazing flip before landing in Killua's arm.

"UWAAAAAAAA! THAT'S AMAZING! I'm Gon!"

"Killua."

"Ne! Mitsuki, Gon, want to have a race? Loser buys dinner!" He smiled mischievously.

"Sure!" Gon said.

They looked at me. 'Dont want to ruin the fun!' "Sure! But wait, It's no fun I have a race in a crowded area!"

They both looked at me, "Well what do you want to do then?" Killua asked and looked at me.

"Well since were since were friends I'll show you something."

"What is it?!" Gon asked impatiently.

"Let's go to the back first."

"Ok. Leorio, Kurapika, do you want to race with us?" Gon asked excited to find out.

"I'll pass." Leorio panted out.

"Me too." Kurapika said sounding rather calm than out of breath.

"See ya old man!" Killua added.

"What?! OLD MAN?! I'M ONLY A FEW YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!"

"What?!" Gon said stopping a little.

Kurapika just continued running with eyes wide open. A rather big change if you ask me.

"You're lying!" Killua said also stopping a little.

"Is that what we're going to look like when we're 19?!" I said completely stopping and making Killua and Gon stop completely. They slowly turned around to look at me, "I don't want to look like I'm 50 when I'm 19!" Killua said exaggerating Leorio's looks. Gon agreed by nodding his head.

"Well I'm going to go now..." I said to escape from the angered Leorio who was starting to run slower and was getting closer to us.

We went to the back of the 'pack'.

"Now what?" Killua asked.

"Hold on, Gon give me a high five."

"Ok." He gave me a high five. I closed my eyes and concentrated. "What's she doing?" Gon whispered.

"I think she's crazy." Killua whispered back.

"You guys ready?" I said ignoring their comments.

"Yeah." They answered in sync.

I opened my eyes which were gold, the two boys stared at me amazed. "Ready... Jump!"

We all jump and were immediately brought to the ceiling.

"Woah! Mitsuki this is so cool! You're amazing!" Gon said in awe.

Killua stared at me with wide eyes looked away and mumbled "Show off."

'Don't call me a show off when you did that flippy thingy with your skateboard.' I said mentally and deciding if i should say it to his face.

"Don't worry about falling, when you guys want to go down just tell me."

They both nodded.

"Why'd you want me to give you a high five?"

"I can only Change the gravity of other stuff if I touch then at least once, I gave Killua a handshake earlier."

"Ohhhh." He said but seemed a little confused still.

"Ready... Start!" Killua yelled.

Since we didn't know how long we were going to go run for, we stayed at a slow steady pace next to each other.

 **~Killua's P.O.V.~**

I decided to come to the Hunter exam and when I came I found a girl lying against the wall. Now that I got to know her and another boy my age named Gon she showed us an awesome power she had. She could change the gravity of her and other things! She seems very interesting as well as Gon, this is going to be pretty fun! As we were running we were talking about why we wanted to be hunters, Gon went first and told us how his dad was a hunter and so he wanted to be like his dad.

"What kind of hunter is he?" I asked.

"I don't know."

Me and Mitsuki started to laugh.

"Eh? What's so funny?"

"Well you want to be like your dad but you don't even know what kind of hunter he is!" Mitsuki told the confused Gon.

"Ne, Mitsuki, why do you want to be a hunter?"

We turned to Mitsuki who had stopped running a little but then sped up, she said instantly. "To get money, information, and access to different places." _'She may be a good liar but she's hiding something.'_ I looked at her suspiciously, "Why do you want all that?"

"It sounds cool!" _'She's definitely hiding something.'_

 **~Mitsuki's P.O.V.~**

 _'Oh shoot Killua thinks I'm suspicious. I know I can trust them but will their opinion change if I tell them? What if they think I'm dangerous because I killed someone and there are stitches from something unknown that was put in me? I'm going to keep quiet about this for now at least.'_

"So Killua why do you want to become a hunter?" I asked trying to change the subject away from me.

"Well I heard the exam was suppose to be hard, but this is disappointing."

'He's hiding something. A good liar can tell if another is lying.'

"I think some people would disagree." I said and pointed up (up from our point of view).

"We're going down!"

I closed my eyes and when I felt myself falling I opened them and waited for impact. We landed in front of Leorio and Kurapika. Leorio was a mess, he was sweating so much and was collapsed on the floor. Kurapika was next to him, trying to help him up.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up to you." Leorio panted out.

We waited there staring a Leorio, "Come on let's go."

Killua said to me and Gon.

I looked at Gon who ignored Killua and kept staring at Leorio.

"Screw that." The attention all went to Leorio when he spoke. "IM GOING TO BECOME A HUNTER!" He got up and ran past us.

Everyone stood there dumbfounded. Gon smiled then got out his fishing hook and snatched Leorio's brief Gon caught the brief case Killua and I stared in awe, "Let me try that later!" Killua pleaded.

"Me too!" I added.

"Only if you let me try your skateboard!" Gon answered.

"Me too!" I said again.

"Only if you bring us back to the ceiling!" The told me in sync, and I smiled.

We turned to Kurapika, "You wanna come?"

"I'll stay with Leorio."

"K." I closed my eyes and waited for the feeling to come, I opened my golden eyes and jumped, the other two followed and we stuck to the ceiling, "We'll see you at the end!" I yelled to Kurapika who was staring at us wide eyed. We ran up and caught up with the group. I started laughing while others started complaining about the stairs that lied ahead while we had smooth ceiling ahead. We continued running, and watching as people started to drop out one after another.

"I'm surprised you guys can keep up with me... Or these people are just so slow." Killua said bluntly.

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised I got so far myself." I admitted.

After a few more minutes of running we saw light at the far end of the tunnel we started to sprint for the exit. "Guys, I'm dropping us as soon as we get to the end."

"Ok."

"K."

We sprinted for the end and as soon as Satoz turned around we all got out of the tunnel at the same time. I dropped the gravity on us and we fell to the floor.

"GOOOOOOAAAAAAL!"

 _ **From author:**_

 _ **Sorry it took me kind of long to update.. I'm still new on this site so it took me a while to find out how to upload new chapters, now I feel dumb because it's not that hard. ;D Also to everyone who reviewed and and read my story thank you for taking the time to do that!**_

 _ **SlightlyYandereMelissa:**_

 _ **Thanks for giving me some advice on how to fix my story... as you can see I'm not the best at writing but yeah this is my first fanfic and I think I deleted the first one... You might see more things like that while i'm figuring out more controls. Thank you for everything!**_

 _ **Yinyang555:**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and complementing! It's much easier to read now that it's spaced out isn't it? Sorry for not doing that in the beginning. :) Thanks!**_

 _ **Liz:**_

 _ **Yeah... I'll do that, Thanks for reviewing!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note From Author:**_

 _ **I had a coding problem before with this story so I deleted it, but I'm keeping the replies to reviews from before I deleted the story so don't think I'm crazy if you read the replies and see there are currently no reviews!**_ **I'm going to put this up on other chapters too. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, only Mitsuki**

 **Chapter 4: Hisoka**

 **~Mitsuki's P.O.V.~**

"I win!" Killua cheered.

"No I won!" Gon disagreed.

"Oh please, suck it up and just buy me dinner! I won!" I said.

We argued for a little and Gon turned to Satoz.

"Ne! Satoz? Who crossed first?" Gon asked/demanded.

"I believe you all came out at the same time."

"Ehhh?" Gon whined.

"A draw?" Killua yelled.

"Awww... Satoz? Is this where the 2nd phase takes place?" I asked, refraining from complaining myself.

"No we're not quite there yet." I looked around but the fog was too thick to see. More people started to come out of the dark tunnel, two of which were Kurapika and Leorio. Leorio came through with his shirt off and he was a panting mess.

"I made it!"

"Does this mean in the tunnel the old man started to strip?!" I whispered to Killua and Gon. They tried to hold back a laugh but failed.

"What's so funny?" Leorio panted out.

"What made you decide to strip in a tunnel old man?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"What's wrong old man?" I said in a taunting way.

"Is this the 2nd exam area?" Kurapika said to sidetrack us.

"No. Satoz said we're not there yet." Gon answered for me.

"You should learn to respect your elders!"

"Ugh you sound like my dad!"

"Well then you should listen to your dad!"

"Don't have one." I said quietly and looked down at my shoes.

"Oi!"

I was brought back to reality at Killua's voice.

I jumped backwards when I saw he was right in my face, "Are you ok?" Gon asked I looked at him and the others who were staring at me in concern.

"What? Yeah I'm fine! Why do you ask? Look the view is so pretty!"

We looked around but there was still fog.

Gon smiled, "Never mind!"

"Whatever." Leorio added.

Killua and Kurapika still looked at me suspiciously like I was a suspect for a crime, which I could be for two crimes, murder and stealing.

I laughed nervously, "Oh look the door is coming down!"I said trying to change the subject.

There was still a large crowd of people who made it out, "The fogs clearing too."

We looked and saw that what Kurapika said was true, we could now see a large rain forest.

"Be careful," Everyone's attention turned to Satoz, "the creatures in this forest will try every trick in the book to fool you."

"Nothing will trick me!" Leorio said proudly.

I walked up to him. "Hmm? What's that brown stuff on your shirt?"

"Where?"

He looked down and I slapped him in the face lightly, "Liar, I just tricked you."

"I thought I could trust you."

"Wrong choice."

I walked back over to my spot between Killua and Gon.

"DON'T LET HIM TRICK YOU!" Everyone looked over at a beaten up man who came from the corner.

"Don't let him trick you! I'm the real examiner!" He dragged a weird creature with a similar face to Satoz into view. "He's a type of creature in the forest! They're not strong because of their thin limbs so they disguise themselves as humans and trap humans."

"He certainly doesn't run like a human!" A voice from the crowd called out.

"Bastard." Leorio smirked and looked at Satoz. I sighed and suddenly Killua pulled me back as and 3 cards flew right where I was and into the man who claimed to be the real examiners body. He fell to the floor and everyone turned to Satoz who caught the 3 cards that were thrown at him.

"I see."

I looked at number 44, a clown who was shuffling a deck of cards.

"That settles it, you're the real one!"

Satoz dropped the cards. "Examiners are hunters that volunteered without pay." The clown continued, "Any hunter would have been able to dodge that attack."

"Thanks Killua." I whispered.

"Baka, pay attention."

"I'll take that as a compliment, however, the next time you attack me, I will disqualify you from the exam." Satoz said sternly.

"K."

"Number 44 creeps me out."

Killua and Gon agreed with me, "His names Hisoka."

"Now everyone! We will continue to the 2nd phase! Stay close behind me!" With that we started running again.

"This time it will be harder, it requires more energy to run through mud."

Kurapika was right. It is tough.

Killua ran ahead a little, "Some people are planning to gang up on Hisoka, we should mover coward to avoid trouble."

We agreed but Leorio was winded and Kurapika looked tired himself so they couldn't move faster than their current pace.

"Go ahead, we'll catch up at some point."

"Ok." Gon answered worried.

We moved forward and tried to keep track of the view but there was still a lot of fog. There were a lot of people screaming and I was tempted to cover my ears to block out the awful noise but I didn't want to appear weak.

"Jump!" Killua yelled but it was too late, the floor below us shook and we were eaten by a large frog thing.

After it started walking a little but then it puked us out.

"Eww this stuff is disgusting!" We were covered in this saliva from the frog.

Killua smirked, guess he didn't like this." He tossed a can from Tonpa to the side.

"I guess Tonpa helped us!" Gon laughed.

We continued running, Killua in front, me in the middle, Gon in back.

"Look! We caught up with the group!"

 **~Later~**

"Where's Gon?"

I looked back realizing Gon was gone. "He better not get himself killed."

We continued to run with the group until we stopped in front of a large gate. The group was still pretty large but there were many people missing. Kurapika and Leorio weren't here yet either. "I guess we should wait."

"Yeah."

Sometime later Hisoka came carrying Leorio who was pretty badly beaten up. He leaned Leorio up against a tree and walked away. I ran to Leorio and Killua followed.

"He's unconscious."

A few minutes later Gon and Kurapika came and we waved them over.

"What happened?"

"Well Hisoka came so me and Leorio split up, I didn't notice that he went back until a little later." Kurapika said.

"Hisoka punched Leorio in the face and knocked him out, I ran back and hit Hisoka with my fishing hook and he choked me a little then stopped and took Leorio and left, I followed them using my sense of smell to find Leorio." Gon finished.

"You hit Hisoka and survived?" Killua asked astonished.

"Are you some kind of dog? Oh and that reminds me." I hit Gon in the head.

"What was that for?!"

"You could have at least told me and Killua you were leaving! For all we knew you could have been like kidnapped or eaten or something!"

"I'm sorry." gon said making a little puppy dog face.

"Ugh don't give me that face!" I smiled and ruffled his hair, "At least your safe."

"What's up with my face?"Leorio groaned.

"Leorio!" Gon cried out.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"My memory's hazy."

"You just hit you head."

"Look!"

The gate we were standing in front of opened, in there was a lot of mini places with grills and kitchen supplies. There stood two people, a girl with like a fishnet shirt and short shorts, she had greenish hair in five bun/pony tails. Next to her stood a big fat man.

"I'm menchi." The girl said.

"I'm Buhara." The man said.

"And were gourmet hunters!" They said in sync.

 _ **From author:**_

 _ **You must think I'm crazy because I posted this all at once but really I've been writing this for about three weeks. :D Soooooo Ya.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note From Author:**_

 _ **I had a coding problem before with this story so I deleted it, but I'm keeping the replies to reviews from before I deleted the story so don't think I'm crazy if you read the replies and see there are currently no reviews!**_ **I'm going to put this up on other chapters too. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, only Mitsuki**

 **Chapter 5: failed by food**

Some of the men in the crowd started laughing and Menchi narrowed her eyes. "Your job is to cook something me and him both find delicious."

"Oi! We didn't take the exam to cook!"An idiot applicant shouted from the crowd making other shout out in agreement.

"We're still hunters and you took the hunter exam so you shouldn't be surprised by this." Menchi shot back at the man who spoke out.

"Moving on, the ingredient to use is pork! Find any pork in the forest to cook with." Buhara said.

With that everyone split up and looked for pigs, me, Leorio, Gon, Killua, and Kurapika stuck together looking for pigs. All of a sudden Gon jumped on a hill and started to slide down, we all joined and I went last, When Gon stopped we all crashed into each other.

"Sorry..." I grumbled after I realized I head-butted Killua.

We looked to see a whole bunch of pigs to the right of us who were chewing on bones. "Don't tell me..." Leorio started.

"They're carnivores!" Kurapika finished for him.

After noticing us the pigs chased us back up the hill leading us to some other people who began to run with us. We tried different attacks but they weren't working. One that was chasing Gon ran into an apple tree and when it got up many apples fell on the pig's forehead and it dropped to the floor.

"They're forehead is the weakness! That's why they have big noses, to protects their foreheads!" Gon yelled to us.

One after another we hit the pigs foreheads and started bringing them back to the place, we put it on the stick, lit the fire, and began roasting it. I struggled a little with mine, my mom taught me how to cook but I never cooked massive things like this on a grill this way before! One after another people failed, Menchi didn't even taste one pig! Except for Kurapika's who still failed. Everyone in the group failed, including me. We were all kind of upset and I thought about what to do in the wait for the next hunter exam.

"That's it, you all failed." Menchi said coldly.

"Hold on! I'm not going to be failed by some mere gourmet hunter!" The same idiot applicant said out loud getting more shouts of agreement.

"That's to bad because you got stuck with a mere gourmet hunter! Better luck next year?" Menchi said cooly.

"You little!"

Suddenly a big hand smacked the large man who was talking back to Menchi and the man went flying, hitting the wall next to the gate.

"Don't interfere Buhara." Menchi said angrily.

"But if I didn't you would've killed him."

I shuddered as she got up, revealing 2 kitchen knives in her hand, "Probably." She got up and started juggling the knives and I stared at her in awe. "We risk our lives to get the food people eat, that's how we're hunters."

Some people started to yell at her and I saw her grip the knifes as she stopped juggling and she gripped them so hard the handles broke.

She was about to yell but we heard the sound of an airship above us. A man jumped out and landed, making a colossal crater in the ground. When all the dust cleared we were surprised to see a man with a long white beard and long white eyebrows.

"I see you've gone back to your old habit again Menchi."

"Who's the old man?"Some voices in the crowd said.

Menchi bowed, "I'm very sorry chairman, some man made fun of gourmet hunters and I lost control and made this exam harder than it should have been."

"Chairman?!"

"Although a work behind the scenes." The man said.

I felt a glimpse of hope that I could still pass the exam this year.

"Please redo this phase and get a new examiner, I'm not worthy."

"But finding an examiner on such short notice can be hard."

"I'm very sorry."

"How about you finish this phase?"

Menchi smiled and straightened up, "Then while you're here I have a request. Could you take us to the mountain?"

The chairman grinned, "I see what your going to do."

After getting into the airship we sat for about half an hour. During that half hour I went to sleep. I woke up when I felt someone shaking me. "Killua?"

"We're here Baka."

I stretched and got up. "Thanks."

We walked out of the airship and looked down into the giant crack in the mountain. Inside the crack deep down were gigantic webs and below the webs were big eggs.

"Those are spider eagle eggs, I'm going to demonstrate how to get them."

She jumped down and caught the web. After staying there for a minute or two she let go of the web, grabbing an egg before she fell. Everyone gasped at her action and leaned over the edge more. Then there was a big updraft and she came flying up with an egg in her hands and landed.

"No ones crazy enough to do that!" The man from before yelled.

As soon as he said that me and the others jumped down and caught hold of the web, others followed but some decided to let go early, and fell to their deaths.

"Let's go!" Leorio said excitingly.

"Not yet! I'll tell you when." Gon yelled.

Everyone turned to Gon and waited. Since a lot of people jumped on, the weight of everyone was breaking the web, however, right before the web fell Gon yelled, "NOW!"

Everyone let go and got an egg before being boosted back up to the top of the mountain. Those who didn't jump were standing there cowardly and ashamed.

After cooking the egg we got to eat them, "Wow this is delicious!"

"Best egg I've ever eaten!"

Gon offered his egg to the man who disrespect Menchi. His eyes widened as a he took a bite. "This is so good!"

Menchi came up from behind them, "We risk our lives for people to enjoy the food we bring."

"I'm so sorry for disrespecting you." He bowed down and Menchi looked at him, satisfied with his apology.

I took a bite of mine, it was indeed very good but I wasn't hungry for some reason. I just held it in my hand and Killua sat next to me, "Are you going to eat that?"

I handed the egg to him, "No, you can have it."

"Thank you!" He sing-songed and accepted the egg. He gobbled it down in an instant.

After everyone ate their eggs we got back onto the airship headed to the second phase.

 _ **From author:**_

 _ **Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry that weird thing happened before with this chapter, I checked it after I posted the chapter but it didn't have that... anyway thanks for telling me! I tried fixing it a lot but nothing worked, I have no idea how I fixed it but at least its fixed now. Also if you see any more mistakes please tell me, I'm not the best at checking for mistakes. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note From Author:**_

 _ **I had a coding problem before with this story so I deleted it, but I'm keeping the replies to reviews from before I deleted the story so don't think I'm crazy if you read the replies and see there are currently no reviews!**_ **I'm going to put this up on other chapters too. :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, only Mitsuki**_

 **Chapter 6: The airship battle**

 **~Mitsuki's P.O.V.~**

"Ne! Killua, Mitsuki, let's explore the ship!"

"K!"

As we were jogging away Leorio leaned towards Kurapika, "How do they have so much energy?! I'm going to bed!"

"Me too." Kurapika answered wearily.

After robbing the kitchen of some food that the boys and I ate and getting kicked out by the chef we sat at the windows looking at the beautiful view.

"Hey guys? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

Me and Gon turned to Killua, "Well to be honest, I'm a former assassin, in runs in the family."

"All of them?" Gon asked a bit surprised.

"Cool." ' _So thats what he was hiding.'_

Killua laughed, "What kind of reactions are those? Usually when I tell people they don't believe me."

"But you telling the truth right?" Gon asked.

"Hmmm? People only find me interesting because they can never tell if I'm serious or not."

"So you're not an assassin anymore?"

"Nope! In fact I want to capture my family and lock them in jail!" Killua smiled cheerfully when he said that, "My mom really wanted me to become the leader of the family but I didn't want to, so I stabbed my mom in the face, my brother in the side, and ran away from home! I bet they're out for blood now!" By the end he seemed was very happy.

"You sound too cheery when you say that." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Gon agreed with me.

"So why exactly do you want to be like your dad?" I asked Gon.

"When I was a baby my dad left me with Aunt Mito and went to be a hunter, I want to see the reason why he left his own son to be a hunter! It must be so fun to be a hunter!"

A dark vibe came from around the corned directed at us. We immediately got up and looked in the direction. It stopped and Nereto, the chairman came from the opposite corner, "Hi."

Me and Killua eyed him and Gon stood there confused, "Netero-san? Did you see something over there?" Gon pointed to the corner where the vibe came from.

"No."

"You move pretty fast for an old man." Killua smirked.

The chairman grinned, "Oh that? I barely moved! Want to play a game?"

"Nah I'll pass! Gon, Mitsuki, let's go!"

"Wait here me out, if you beat the game I'll give you each a hunter license." We all stopped and looked at him, his grin grew wider, "Interested?"

We ended up following him into a room with cushioned floors, ceiling, and walls. He held a ball in his hand and was in a tank top and shorts. "If you get the ball from me you win the game, you can attack me but I won't attack you."

Killua stepped forward, "I'll try first."

Me and Gon sat down and watched Killua. He slowly circled the chairman and after a few steps more Killua's started to appear.

"There's more than one Killua!"

"Are they after images?"

After there was a whole circle of killua's they stopped and attacked Netero but Netero easily dodged all of them until there was only the original Killua. Killua tried to get the ball from Netero but failed, when Killua finally managed to attack he kicked Netero's leg and but clutched his own leg, "OW!"

"Tag! Tag! Killua!" Gon yelled raising his hand.

Killua limped back and slapped Gon's hand and Gon jumped up and went in front of Netero, after using speed to try to get the ball, Gon found an opening and jumped but hit the ceiling and fell clutching his head.

"Tag!"

I yelled raising my hand. Gon trudged over and slapped my hand. I concentrated and closed my eyes then waited for the feeling to come. I jumped to the side and started jumping off walls very fast, looking for and opening. At some point I went low to the ground and shot myself under the chairman and grabbed his legs pulling them apart making him somewhat crouch and I tried to kick the ball away but his grip on the ball was too hard. Eventually I got winded and gave up.

"You guys aren't getting anywhere doing this separately, why not attack together?"

This caught our attention as we all stood up.

After a few fail attempts Gon kicked off his boot flinging it at the ball and pushing the ball out of Netero's hand. Netero made an attempt to get it but killua and I rammed him to the side tripping him. We all jumped for the ball but as soon as it was a few inches away time seemed to freeze for a little and Netero zoomed forwards and took away the ball, leaving a red imprint where he stomped his foot to give him extra speed.

"Dammit! We were so close!"

Killua walked to the door, "Let's go Mitsuki, Gon."

"But we didn't get the ball!"

"Gon! We are never going to get the ball! Have you even noticed he's only used one arm and one leg?!"

"He's right Gon. I'm leaving too."

"Ehhh?" Gon turned toward Netero, "Is the right?"

"So you noticed?" The chairman grinned.

"I'm going to stay and make him use his other arm!" Gon said determined.

"Gon!"

I put my hand on Killua's shoulder and shook my head, "It's no use. Gon is going to stay no matter what we do or say."

Killua walked through the door in an angry way. "I'm going to catch some sleep! See you later!" I ran ahead and entered the room with everyone sleeping in it.

I went to the corner, sat down, and tried to go to sleep but couldn't, I remembered the death of my family again and couldn't get it out of my head, the little boy who died because of me, I don't want that to happen to anyone else! _'I don't want that to happen to Gon or Killua or Kurapika or Leorio or to anyone!_ ' I started crying softly and I curled into a ball and leaned my head against the wall. I gasped when I felt a hand on my shoulder in a comforting way. I looked through tears at a blurry Killua. I cried and Killua sat next to me telling me it was going to be ok softly.

"Mitsuki? What's wrong?"

I refused to answer. Killua wasn't forcing me to answer his question. It felt nice to have someone to keep you company, 'If only Isabel could meet the friends I made.'

I smiled and stopped crying after a little. Killua didn't ask me why I was crying again and I was thankful for that.

"Thank you Killua." I said quietly.

"It's alright." He said and stroked my hair a little. I fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note From Author:**_

 _ **I had a coding problem before with this story so I deleted it, but I'm keeping the replies to reviews from before I deleted the story so don't think I'm crazy if you read the replies and see there are currently no reviews!**_ **I'm going to put this up on other chapters too. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, only Mitsuki**

 **Chapter 7: The trick tower**

 **~Mituki's P.O.V.~**

Someone patted me on the head and I woke up. Killua smiled at me and helped me up. "We're here."

I blushed remembering about last night and I started walking with him behind. "Ne, Killua..."

"Hmmm?"

"D-Don't tell anyone about last night!"

"Ok. Ok. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

We arrived at the door to the airship and stepped out to see the others already waiting on top of a very tall building.

"You have 72 hours to get to the bottom of this tower, good luck." The airship left and we stood there watching it. There was only stone on the floor and the walls were very steep.

"Well it's impossible to climb down the wall." Kurapika said earning noddes in agreement from me and Gon.

"Maybe for someone else but I'm a professional climber!" A man said. He started climbing down the walls proving Kurapika wrong but a big bird flew in and ate the man.

"Once again, it's impossible to climb down the walls." I said and the others agreed.

After hours of just roaming the platform I gave up, sat down, but then noticed something. _'There are fewer people than before!'_

"Oi! Kurapika! Leorio! Mitsuki! Come here."

We all came over to where Killua and Gon were squatting they pushed slightly on the stone in front of them and it moved downwards and when they put their hands up the stone came back up. "A man accidentally walked onto one and fell through, when we checked to see if we reuse door the stone wouldn't budge." Gon explained.

"There are 6 that we found, this one and 5 others nearby. Only one person can fit in each." Killua finished. they showed us where the secret doors were. We each stood on the edge of one of the stones.

"No hard feelings if someone doesn't make it?"

"Nope."

"Good luck to everyone!"

"See you at the bottom of the tower!"

We all stepped onto a stone and fell through. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see we were all in the same room.

"Well, that was a short goodbye." I snickered.

We stood up and walked to this altar thing and saw there were 6 watches. We each took one and looked at the last one.

Leorio sighed, "We need to wait for someone else to come."

 **~Later~**

After a few hours of nothing Leorio got aggravated, "WHAT IDIOT WOULD STILL BE UP THERE?!"

As soon as he said that a man fell through the ceiling, "Him." I said bluntly.

"Oh you again! Do you have some more of that juice? I'm actually thirsty this time!" I said tauntingly at Tonpa.

He narrowed his eyes at me as I laughed, Killua raised his eyebrow at me, "So what happened?"

"He offered me juice but before I drank it I knew he tampered with it so I put it all in my mouth and spit it out on him."

Killua and Gon laughed and Kurapika tried his hardest to stay the mature one but couldn't help but laugh a little. It seemed to lighten Leorio's mood but he was still grumpy as he tossed the watch to Tonpa. This route was the majority rules route, there will be questions deciding on where to go and whatnot and we press x or o for different options. Tonpa usually did things to piss off Leorio but we managed to make it to it to a hallway we walked down without too much arguing. At the end was a big room with no floor and just an endless hole, but in the middle of the room was a big platform lit with torches. On the way other side of us was another short hallway with 6 hooded figures in cuffs. A man over the intercom started explaining rules.

"RULES:

1) No weapons

2) You and your enemy decide how to battle

3) You can kill

Extra information: These people are in jail for lots of years. They're job is to take as much time as they can because then they're time in jail will go up to avoid execution."

"Who's going first?" Leorio asked.

"I will."

Everyone was surprised when Tonpa said that.

"Really?"

"Yeah, think of me as a guinea pig."

"Wow I guess I was wrong about you." Leorio admitted.

A bridge extended from the hallway to the platform as he walked to it. A guy stood up and the cuffs fell. He took off his hood to show a muscular man. He walked cowards and they decided to fight until one gave up. As soon as the match began Tonpa gave up. We all stood there dumbfounded.

As he walked back Leorio was really mad and grabbed Tonpa's cuff, but Killua made a point, "It's good that he gave up because then he," Killua pointed to Tonpa's opponent, "would have crushed Tonpa's throat so he can't surrender until time runs out."

Tonpa's enemy smiled, "I was figured out."

Leorio let got of Tonpa's cuff and Tonpa smirked. Next was Gon. A tall figure stood and the cuffs fell and he took off his hood.

"As you can see I'm not good at fighting."

"I'm not fond of fighting either."

"So let's do this instead, we lift a candle and whoevers candle goes out first loses. Now which do you want? The long one or the short one?"

"He probably expects us to get the long one so he probably tampered with the long one."

"But he could have expected us to do that or the other way around, we can go on and on about this, how about we let Gon decide."

"Gon you can decide!"

"I can decide? Then I choose the long one!"

"Did he really..."

"Because since it's longer it will burn longer."

"That's his instincts?" Killua asked and we all sweatdropped.

The man who was sitting flipped his hair that was covering his eye, he reached be behind him and pulled out a candle which he tossed to Gon and then he got a shorter one for himself. They walked over to the torches on opposite sides. They lit the candle but as soon as Gon did that there was a large fame that melted Gons candle fast while the man's candle stayed calm and small.

"So the long one was tampered with!"

"Actually even if you chose the small one this would happen." The man smiled, but Gon smiled wider, he had an idea.

He set down the candle, "If it's a big flame..." He straightened up, "a small breeze won't blow it out!" He ran as fast as he could, which was very fast, up to the man, the man was so surprised he didn't move.

Gon blew out his candle, "I won!"

We started cheering while the man slumped down on his way to his side. Next was Kurapika, a bulky man walked to the stage. He removed his hood, he was blue... And really messed up looking. He had 19 hearts tattoos to his chest. But Kurapika didn't look fazed at all. The man spoke, "We are doing a death match."

"Ok." Kurapika said casually.

"I've killed 19 people, you're going to be my 20th!"

He jumped up and smashed his first in the floor next to Kurapika, creating a gigantic crater in the ground. As he was walking back his back had a large black spider with 6 legs on each side. I saw Kurapika's eyes turn red as he clenched his fists.

"Woah! His eyes are so pretty!"

"Have you ever seen your eyes when their gold?" Gon looked up at me.

"Yeah."

"It's just as pretty!"

I smiled at Gon, 'I wonder if he would say the same thing if he knew I was a monster.' Kurapika stood there with his eyes red, suddenly he ran up to the man, flung him in the air, and punched him hard in the face to the floor.

"First of all, if you were a true member of the Phantom Troupe you would have a number on your spider, second of all, Troupe members don't bother counting all the people they've killed, and third of all," Kurapika looked down at the man in a scary way with his eyes glowing brightly, "If you mention the troupe again I'll kill you."

"What's wrong with the phantom troupe?" I whispered to Gon and Killua.

"His clan was murdered by the phantom troupe and their eyes were taken out because of their colors." Leorio came in and told us, "His goal is to find all the eyes of his clan."

We all nodded and stopped talking as Kurapika made his way to the bridge. He walked over to us with his bangs hiding half his face but I could still see a red glow. "Is it safe for us to be around you?"

Kurapika was silent, "I don't know, I knew he was a fake but really I react to any spider I see."

Gon leaned over to Leorio, "We should keep Kurapika away from spiders."

"Yeah... Well I'm up!"

"Wait, his match still didn't end, he isn't dead and he didn't surrender." A voice called from the other side.

Leorio sighed, "Kurapika, finish him off."

"I refuse."

"WHAT?!"

"I no longer have a reason to fight him."

"YOU'RE BEING SELFISH KURAPIKA!"

"Leorio!" Everyone turned to me, "STOP BEING ANNOYING!"

"What did you say you brat?"

"I just needed to get that out."

Kurapika sat there quietly while me and Leorio argued. After getting tired from arguing I stopped and sat next to Kurapika.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded his head slightly. I gave him a hug which shocked him and his head jerked up.

 **~Killua's P.O.V.~**

She hugged Kurapika who was still slumped against the wall and his head jerked up. He smiled a little and hugged her back.

"Thanks."

After they hugged for a few minutes, we were all just waiting for them to separate.

"Ummm... Mitsuki?"

*silence*

I went over to them and looked at her face, "She fell asleep!"

We all laughed and Kurapika opened his arms, "Can someone take her?"

Everyone looked at each other, "Killua you do it!"

I blushed, "Why?"

"You could use the experience!"

"Huh?! What's the suppose to mean?!"

"Someone just take her!"

I sighed and went over to Kurapika and picked her up then set her down in the corner and leaned her against the wall.

I walked back over to them, "I don't see why she couldn't just stay there."

"IT WAS WEIRD TO HAVE A GIRL SLEEPING ON ME!"

I laughed, "All this commotion and she's still sleeping!"

After we got bored of waiting, me and Gon were daring each other to do things and not wake up Mitsuki. Like pull out a hair or blow on her face and stuff. We didn't even notice when Leorio proved the man was in fact conscious and all that stuff, we only noticed when we heard Kurapika sigh and walk over to us.

"Someone talk to Leorio, him and his opponent are doing bets and his opponent is a girl, they're going to bet on gender."

"Oh gosh, is he going to..." I asked already knowing the answer.

Kurapika nodded as I got up and Gon followed..

"What's wrong Killua?"

I looked at him, "Leorio's going to bet male and then he gets to... You know, check her to see if she's lying or not."

"Who would want to do that? It's pointless!"

"Unless you're a pervert like him." I pointed at Leorio and Gon looked at him. "Oi! Leorio! Don't you dare do anything else stupid! And don't even try to..."

"I BET 20 HOURS ON MALE!"

"Perverted old man."

Me, Gon, and Kurapika looked away before the undressing of a women began. We also forced Tonpa to look away.

"Great we just lost 20 hours!" I said angrily.

After they were done we turned around and they decided to settle the fight with Rock Paper Scissors which Leorio sucked at and lost. Next was my turn.

The man removed his hood and Leorio gasped, "Killua don't fight this guy! He's a famous murderer who crushed random people with his bare hands!"

I ignored him and walked to the platform. "Is he even listening to me?"

"Don't worry! Killua's a former pro assassin."

"ASSASSIN?!"

"Yup."

"So how do you want to settle this?"

"Of course a fight to the death. I'll crush you and..."

I walked towards him and ripped out his heart putting it in a bag swiftly. The man turned around, "That's mine! Give it back!"

He fell on the ground and I put the bag in his hand.

"Oi you! You didn't get a lot of time, want to fight me?" I asked the man who fought Tonpa.

"N-No."

"Ok." I went over to the hallway and woke up Mitsuki. "It's your turn, I won but Leorio lost."

"I fell asleep?"

"Yup while you were hugging Kurapika. It was hilarious!" She rubbed her eyes and I blushed, 'she's so cute when she does that!' I stood up and walked to the edge of the hallway and she stretched then walked to the platform.

A figure stood up and walked over. She giggled and took off her hood and the cuffs fell. Her hair was light blue and in pigtails. She looked like Mitsuki to be honest. She had a small dress on and she skipped over to the platform.

"Ne, sis!" I saw Mitsuki freeze at her words. "Let's have a fight to the death!"

Mitsuki looked pale as she slowly agreed.

"Ok then!"

She ran around Mitsuki really fast.

"I can't even see her!" Gon said leaning over the edge to look.

I looked at Mitsuki who was doing her best to dodge attacks but kneeled to the floor when one hit her side. She got back up but was hit back down.

The girl randomly stopped and looked at Mitsuki, "You're holding back! That's no fun." The girl smiled a creepy smile, "Whatever! I'll have more fun ripping you to shreds."

Mitsuki smiled and spat blood out of her mouth. She stood up strait and laughed. The little girl looked a little confused.

"At first you reminded me of Isabel." Mitsuki smiled creepily overpowering the girls smile. "But your nothing like her."

Mitsuki's eyes turned gold as she jumped at the side. She immediately was brought to the side and started running on the walls at stop speed, and jumped around trying to hit the girl. At some point the girl caught Mitsuki's leg and threw her up toward to ceiling. They were both moving around a lot at fast paces, I was surprised they weren't winded, but there was one thing that's caught my eye, Mitsuki's sweatshirt was soaked in red.

"Oi, guys look at Mitsuki's sweatshirt!"

 **~Mitsuki's P.O.V.~**

 _'Shit! I'm moved around too much, the knife wound reopened.'_ Blood was starting to seep through my sweatshirt and I was getting dizzy. _'I have to finish this quickly.'_

As soon as she stopped to take her breath I grabbed her hair and yanked it up making her scream and she was flung up. I was still holding her hair and I yanked it down slightly then grabbed her neck and slammed it down with a enough force to crush her head. After confirming she was dead I stood up and held my head. I was really dizzy now and could barely stand.

"Mitsuki stay there, you're in no condition to move, I'll come get you." Killua yelled to me.

"No, I'm alright." I started walking only to fall onto my hands and knees.

Killua ran over the bridge to me, "Baka! What did I just say?! Stop moving!"

"Eh? Killua? What's wrong?"

"Stop talking too!" He picked me up and walked slowly to the other hallway into a room.

"Take off her sweatshirt." Leorio ordered. Killua put me down in a room on a somewhat couch and took off my sweatshirt.

"What is this? What happened?" Kurapika said shocked.

 _'They must've seen the stitches.'_

"Is Mitsuki going to live?" Gon asked.

I opened my eyes but everything was blurry and I had an immediate headache. After a few minutes I passed out.

 _ **From author:**_

 _ **They know now! Hope you liked the new chapter :) If you find mistakes please tell me! Bye! :D**_

 _ **SlightlyYandereMelissa: Hehe, thanks! It actually is my first fanfic, to be honest I enjoy writing this even though I'm not a big fan writing. I'm happy you like it! ;D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note From Author:**_

 _ **I had a coding problem before with this story so I deleted it, but I'm keeping the replies to reviews from before I deleted the story so don't think I'm crazy if you read the replies and see there are currently no reviews!**_ **I'm going to put this up on other chapters too. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, only Mitsuki**

 **Chapter 8: The trick tower part 2**

 **~Mitsuki's P.O.V.~**

I woke up and tried to sit up but I sharp pain in my side and hands brought me back down. My head rested on a lap and I looked up to see Killua looking down at me with big eyes.

"Don't even try moving because I'll just stop you." He sat me up on the couch thing so I was facing everyone.

"You can talk fine right?" Kurapika asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I think you owe us an explanation." Kurapika said gesturing to my arms and side.

I sighed and told them my story. By the end everyone one was quiet. Leorio was grinding his teeth, Gon looked sad, Kurapika's bangs were hiding his face, and Killua was just staring at me.

"You're a monster!" Tonpa said making me bring my knees to my chest. "Who would want to be friends with you? Or even hang out with you? You're a monster!"

By then I was crying into my knees.

"No she's not!" Gon shouted.

"If anything you're a monster, Tonpa." Kurapika said calmly.

"Quit being a bitch for one second!" Leorio added.

Killua was silent but he came over to me and gave me a hug, Gon came over too and so did the other two.

"Make sure no one falls asleep on her!" Gon and Leorio laughed but the other two were trying to make me feel better.

"Tonpa's right." I whispered through tears.

"If you're a monster then I'm a monster!" Killua said making me smile.

"We're all monsters then!" Gon said cheerfully.

I stopped crying and wiped my eyes _. 'Theyre good friends.'_ "So why are we in here? What is this?"

Everyone went away and Leorio laughed nervously and turned away.

"Leorio's match bet hours." Killua said, "His opponent was a girl alright but he bet on male and you probably know what happened next. He bet other things too."

I blushed and sent Leorio a look then glared back at Gon and Killua. "Did you guys look?"

"No." They both answered nervously.

"Good. So how long are we in here?" Killua pointed to the clock.

"You've been out for 4 hours. So 46 hours now." Gon added.

"So what's in here?" I asked.

" Well, boring books, a T.V. with no channels, and ourselves, plus these couch things and a mini fridge. But Tonpa ate most of the food." Killua answered and looked at Tonpa.

I looked at Tonpa who was eating even more food. "He's going to eat everything!"

I tried to move but Killua picked me up, "To the mini fridge right?"

He walked over to the mini fridge and put me down. I touched it then asked to be out back on the couch after Killua granted those requests I asked for one last thing, "Can you close the fridge when I say to?"

"Ok."

I closed my eyes and waited for the feeling.

"Oi! Don't move!"

"I won't." I raised my hand a little and pointed up and I was brought up onto the ceiling. Along with the couch I was sitting on. "Close it."

He closed it and I brought it up.

"Oi!"

I looked at Tonpa who was trying to attack Killua but I brought him and Gon up.

"It's ours now!"

 **~Later~**

After a little the power was getting tiring, "We're going back down."

I pointed at the fridge then put my hand in a fist. And released my power. The only thing that stayed on the ceiling was the fridge.

"What if me and Kurapika want something?"

"Come here." Leorio came over and I gave him a high five.

"Just ask when you want too."

"What was that about?"

"Mitsuki can only change the gravity of things if she's touched them before." Gon answered for me.

"Oh. Well can I get a soda?"

I closed my eyes and brought him up.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" I brought him down after he got his soda.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Over there."Killua pointed to a door.

"Ok. That'll be good to know."

After an hour of talking we went to sleep, I slept on the end of the couch, Killua slept in the middle, and Gon slept on the other end. In the middle of the night I woke up. I closed my eyes and waited for the feeling to come and went on the ceiling. I stood up and stretched.

"Don't move too much."

I gasped and looked down at Killua.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, I can just go days without sleep."

"Wanna come up?"

"Sure."

I lifted Killua up and got a doughnut from the fridge.

"Are you already ok to walk?"

"No, but I can just barely move, I can stretch, it just hurts like hell."

"So why were you crying before?"

I remembered the scene and sat down, "I was thinking how since I didn't tell them what they wanted to know, because I didn't know, they might come after me again and if I'm with you guys..."

All of a sudden I got a massive headache. I held my head which made it worse. I fell on to the floor, the headache getting worse.

"Mitsuki!"

"Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"

I held my head and all the memories of my family came in. The good memories, the bad memories, everything.

"Leorio what's going on?!"

"Memory attack! When you experience something like she did, it's common to have these. We just have to wait it out."

 _'In these situations pain usually stops it right?'_ I grabbed the knife from under my shirt and stabbed my hand making it stop all in once.

"Mitsuki... Are you alright?" Gon asked concerned, everyone was up now.

"I don't know. Go back to bed." I panted.

"I have to treat your hand first." I let Leorio treat my hand but no one could really go to sleep. I went on the ceiling and crawled slowly to a corner of the room and sat curled in a ball.

"Oi, Mitsuki, can I come up?" Killua asked.

"No."

"What if I want something to eat?"

"I'll get it for you."

"Mitsuki just let me up."

"No. Just leave me alone!"

I heard loud noises and I looked up (from my point of view up) to see Killua, with claws. He was sticking them into the wall then climbed up until he was next to me.

"Mitsuki, it's ok." He said soothingly.

"Please just leave me alone, I'll come down in a little."

He looked at me then went back down.

 **~Killua's P.O.V.~**

After Mitsuki had that thing in her head, she went on the ceiling and stayed there.

I walked back over to Gon, "She said she'll come down soon."

"I hope so."

We looked over at her and sighed. We looked at the clock, 36 hours left. After an hour Mitsuki calmed down and came down. She started to crawl over to us but I got up and walked over to her.

"I'm good now. I've somewhat ran in this state before."

"You don't look good."

I picked her up and brought her to Gon. Who hugged her, "Mitsuki, are you alright?"

She smiled, "I'm fine Gon." Me and Gon entertained Mitsuki while Kurapika was reading the books and Leorio and Tonpa were sticking each other's foot to the others face, torturing each other with the awful stench. After a little Mitsuki used her power and let us play tag on the walls. When she got tired I laid her down and she took a nap.

We decided to take that to advantage and play with my skateboard and Gon's fishing hook. Since she really couldn't do either we didn't want to make her sad when we played with it. I demonstrated how to do the trick with the skateboard where I flip it into the air but when Gon tried, the skateboard flung into the wall next to Leorio and it flung by Tonpa's head. They yelled at us so we stopped with the skateboard. Instead, Gon showed me his fishing pole, he swung back then forward and put the hook in Tonpa's empty cup. Gon handed it to me. I smiled when I got an idea.

"Look." I flung it a little behind Leorio's leg.

"You missed."

"Just look."

I pulled back and the hook grabbed onto Leorio's pant leg making him struggle and yell at us until it came free. We heard Mitsuki laugh and we looked over to see her sitting up. "Morning."

She smiled weakly, "I'm going back to sleep soon though."

"I'm tired too."

"Same here." I said that even though I was going to stay up tonight also. We shut off the lights and we laid down and closed our eyes.

 **~Mitsuki's P.O.V.~**

All though I was tired and wanted to sleep. I woke up before because of a bad dream and I didn't want that to happen again.

I sighed, giving up on sleeping and looked at Killua and Gon. They were both sleeping. I got up and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to get cleaned up. I locked the door and took a bath. 'How can I even walk?' I looked at my arms and sighed. After I dried my hair I brushed it and braided it in a big braid. I dressed in a light blue dress with lace sleeves. When I went out the lights were on and Gon and Killua were having a pillow fight. They all turned to me and just stared at me.

"I grabbed random clothes at the house." The nodded and continued to stare at me. I got a blanket and laid down on the ceiling looking at them. I sighed "I think I'm going to change back."

"I like the new look."

I looked at Killua who looked away blushing.

"Thanks?"

After they continued their pillow fight I went onto the floor, grabbed a pillow, and threw it at Leorio. He turned around but didn't have enough time to dodge. He threw the pillow down and glared at me.

"I meant to hit it at Gon." I said and laughed nervously.

"He on the other side of the room!" Leorio said enraged.

"You guys look alike."

"Hey!" We looked at Gon, "I heard that! I look nothing like him!"

"Yeah! Tell her Gon! I'm far more better looking than you!"

We all started laughing except Leorio, "I wasn't kidding!"

I looked at him, "I can't believe I'm saying this but Gon is better old man."

"Yeah what she said! Hey wait, what do you mean you can't believe you're saying that?!"

I pointed to his head, "Think."

He took it seriously and started to think but steam came out of his ears and he face planted into the floor.

"It was a joke!" I flicked his forehead and went back on the ceiling.

"Wanna come up now?"

"Yeah!" I let Gon up and looked at Killua who got up and walked to us. He held his hands out gesturing me to bring him up. I smiled and let him up. We played some hand games until I had an idea. I let them down quietly and we got some pillows from the floor before going back up. We looked at Kurapika, who was half way done with the last book in the shelf, Leorio who was sleeping, and Tonpa who was sleeping.

"I call Tonpa!" I said, they looked at me, "Someone throw pillows at Leorio and Kurapika, I'm pouring soda on Tonpa!" I whispered and we all smiled mischievously.

Killua carried me to my place even though I told him I was fine and they got in their positions. I got root beer and opened it quietly. They looked at me and I held up my hand, 5 fingers up, then 4 fingers up, then 3, then 2, "ONE!"

Killua chucked the pillow into Leorio's face, Gon threw a pillow into Kurapika's book which then hit his head, and I poured the soda all over Tonpa's face.

"KILLUA!" Leorio pointed at Killua, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For fun." Killua stuck out his tongue and Leorio grunted.

Kurapika just sat there with his eyes wide recalling what just happened. He started to laugh and so did me, Killua, Gon. Even Leorio started to laugh but for a different reason, he saw Tonpa's surprised face and soda dripping down his face.

Tonpa was sitting up right and looking around him before realizing what happened. He looked up and I laughed. "First you take away my previous food then you pour soda on my face?! Who do you think your messing with?!"

"A fat ass." Killua said simply before walking over. Killua stuck out his tongue again and we all laughed except Tonpa.

"You little brat!"

"You want some of your precious food?

 **"** Killua took a pie out from behind his back, jumped and smushed the pie into Tonpa's face. "Here you go!" Tonpa got up and tried to grab onto us but he was too short. At some point Killua jumped and knocked Tonpa over. Tonpa glared at him and Killua smirked.

"What's wrong? It's not like you had that far to fall shorty! Consider this payback for making Mitsuki cry by calling her a monster!"

"But she is one!"

Three pillows smacked his face and he fell over. We looked over at Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio who were already loaded with second pillows to throw. "You wanna say that again?" Gon asked him and Tonpa just gulped.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" I yelled and punched the air above me, "All against Tonpa!" I pointed at Gon and the others and traced "gravity change" in the air before clenching my fist and letting go.

This lets them control the gravity of themselves as long as my eyes are gold. "Try going on the ceiling." They jumped and got the hang of the gravity changing. Killua took me to the corner and gave me a pillow for protection.

"GO!"

Pillows were flung at the helpless Tonpa who grabbed pillows and tried to hit Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio but they would go on the walls and stuff to dodge. I laughed when Killuas pillow hit his face, then Gon's, then Kurapika's, then Leorio's making Tonpa fall on the floor.

"You're not crushing these rookies!"

"Damn right he's not!"

The pillow fight continued with me calling from the side lines until there was only an hour left.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note From Author:**_

 _ **I had a coding problem before with this story so I deleted it, but I'm keeping the replies to reviews from before I deleted the story so don't think I'm crazy if you read the replies and see there are currently no reviews!**_ **I'm going to put this up on other chapters too. :)**

 **Diclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, only Mitsuki**

 **Chapter 9: Who will make it through**

I took a nap, tired from keeping my eyes gold, and waited until 5 minutes before to wake up. I stood up and stretched a little wincing a little at the sharp pain.

Killua squatted in front of me, "Get on."

"I'm fine, I can run."

Leorio put his hand in my shoulder, "Take the offer, we shouldn't take any chances. And either way, once you reopen a big wound like yours it takes a lot longer to start healing, in addition to that, I didn't exactly have all the materials I would need to treat you completely."

 **~Killua's P.O.V.~**

Mitsuki sighed.

"You getting on?"

"I'm on!"

I looked back at her. 'I never realized how light she was!' I stood up and we waited for the last minute at the door. When it opened we all burst through and started running. Tonpa stayed a little behind to avoid us but also because he's slow. We ran through weird areas until we came to doors that used the majority rules thing. Tonpa did everything in his power to annoy the hell out of us and it worked on Leorio. At some point Gon accidentally pressed the wrong button and Leorio yelled at Tonpa and they got ready for

fight.

"Killua put me down real quick." I put her down and she walked over and touched Tonpa. She then tripped both of them swiftly and they fell on the floor. She clenched her side as she collapsed and held her hand up telling me to stay out of the way. Her eyes turned gold and she raised her finger up and down and so on. Leorio and Tonpa were both smashed against the ceiling and floor until she stopped.

"Get into a fight and I'll do that till you die."

They both slightly nodded. I wandered to the next room and saw a large room with weapons.

I peeked out of the room, "Oi we're close to the end!"

They looked at me and ran over. I looked at Mitsuki who walked slowly before I ran over, picked her up, and brought her to the other room.

I sat her in the corner and stood in front of her. Judging by all the weapons we were definitely going to fight but she could definitely not fight. When everyone came in the room, the door closed.

A voice spoke, "To continue you have two choices. The long one, or the short one. To choose the long one, you must have at least 48 hours, all 6 people may go. The short and easy pass takes 3 minutes, however, only four may go through, the other two will stay here. For the long path press 'o', for the short path, press 'x'."

"I guess that's why there's weapons here."

I spaced out a little but came back to reality when an axe landed right by Mitsuki's feet.

She squealed and went into the corner a little more.

"Tonpa! That's dirty, going after the injured!" Leorio yelled at him.

"There's no dirty when it comes to fighting!" Tonpa yelled back.

"I guess we have to fight." I morphed my hands into claws and stepped forward, "Gon I'm planning on three people being me, you, and Mitsuki."

"No." I looked at Mitsuki surprised. "I should be one that stays. I can't do anything really right now." She clenched her fist in anger, "I should take the exam when I'm not this weak."

"No! We all made it here together so I want to finish together! I'm pressing 'o'!"

"Oi! Gon! We have an hour left! That's too big of a risk!"

"I'm doing it!" While me and Gon argued, Tonpa and Leorio fought with weapons but Mitsuki didn't stop them considering that's what they're suppose to do. After Tonpa's weapon imbedded itself in the wall and Leorio's weapon was stuck in the floor Gon suddenly snapped his fingers. "I got it! I need you all to trust me and do what I say! Press 'o'!"

I hesitated before pressing 'o'. I saw Mitsuki pause too before hitting the 'o' button. Kurapika and Leorio hit the 'o' but Tonpa pressed 'x' and looked away when Leorio shot Tonpa a look. The long path for opened anyway and Gon took a large hammer thing and smashed it into the wall and chunks of the wall came out.

"Are you saying..." Mitsuki started but didn't finish.

"Un! We're going to break the walls and go into the short path!"

'How can he think of that plan in this situation?' I wondered as I admired Gon's plan. We all got big weapons and started to smash the walls. Leorio convinced Mitsuki to leave it to us but out of the corner of my eye I could tell she was planning on helping in any way she could. She even got up a few times to get a weapon but was quickly stopped by Leorio. Eventually we got through and Gon stepped through and immediately fell.

"Gon?"

"It's a slide!" His voice echoed through the tunnel. I picked up Mitsuki and put her in front of me and pushed her down.

"I'm down!" Her voice echoed.

The rest of us slid down and went into the room where a small group was waiting Leorio and Tonpa were arguing with each other when they came through but Mitsuki sent them a glare. They backed down and decided to complain about the blisters on their hand instead.

Leorio put his hand on Gon's head, "And we made it because of him!"

Gon laughed embarrassed and Mitsuki cheered.

"The third phase is now over! Congratulations to all that made it, please exit the tower from the door." A voice from the intercom stated.

 _ **Note from author:**_

 _ **I hope this chapter is finally working! It kept showing the coding but then when I logged onto my account its normal! I deleted the chapter then replaced it but it's still did the coding! I'm really sorry that happened! And can someone do me a favor? if this is fixed and readable drop a review to tell me it's working! Has this happened to anyone before? If so can you tell me how to fix/prevent this from happening? Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited Unravel and me! It means a lot! Also if you have a suggestion on my writing or what you think you would like to happen, please tell me! Bye! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note From Author:**_

 _ **I had a coding problem before with this story so I deleted it, but I'm keeping the replies to reviews from before I deleted the story so don't think I'm crazy if you read the replies and see there are currently no reviews!**_ **I'm going to put this up on other chapters too. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, only Mitsuki**

 **Chapter 10: The fourth phase**

 **~Killua POV~**

A door opened revealing the bright blue sky. I picked up Mitsuki who complained saying she could walk. I put her down and she walked perfectly fine, but she refused to show us how she ran knowing we'd make her go on someone's back again. When we all exited the tower there was a man with a purple Mohawk waiting for us next to a table with a strange looking box.

"Congratulations! Now come up in order and take out a tag from the box. You are going to take this ship to Zevil Island, instructions for the fourth phase will be explained on the boat."

We all walked up to get our tags and when we got permission we peeled the seal showing a number. "This will be the tag you will be hunting for."

Everyone hid their tags except me and Gon as we walked onto the boat, I stayed by Mitsuki in case she fell. After all, Leorio did say it won't heal as quickly. I got the number 199, I looked over at Mitsuki who already hid her tag and her target.

Mitsuki walked up to Leorio, "Sorry about earlier, I wasn't going to kill you just I was hoping Tonpa would stop being an asshole but that didn't work."

"That's ok, but next time hold back on me a little please." She put her hand behind her head and laughed nervously in a cute way.

I blushed a little and sat down and Gon sat next to me then Mitsuki sat across from us.

"Soooo... Who did you guys get?" We looked at Mitsuki, "Don't worry I didn't get you guys."

I let out a sigh of relief and so did Gon.

"I didn't get you guys either."

"Me either."

"Want to show it on the count of 3?"

"Sure."

"1, 2, 3!"

We showed our cards and Me and Mitsuki gasped at Gon's card. He got number 44, Hisoka.

"Gon... That's..." Mitsuki didn't finish her sentence.

Gon started shaking while smiling which quite frankly looked creepy.

"Gon are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just so scared yet excited."

I looked at Mitsuki's card which was number 198, one away from mine.

"Do you guys know who 199 is?"

They both answered by shaking their head.

"I guess you guys wouldn't know 198 either."

"Nope." Me and Gon both replied.

"Anyways," I turned to Mitsuki, "you know you're not going off on your own."

She sighed and nodded her head, "I was waiting for you to say that."

"I think there are two options, one is Kurapika and the other one is Killua. I'm going after Hisoka so it would be too dangerous, and Leorio... I don't think you would want to be with." Gon said holding a finger up while explaining.

Mitsuki shook her head violently, "I definitely don't want Leorio."

I looked at Gon impressed that he seemed to use his head without having a breakdown.

We looked at Mitsuki, "It's your choice." I said to her

"I think I'll go with Killua since Kurapika is too much of a gentlemen. I'm not saying it like a bad way but I'm awkward around people with manners. I don't want to drag him down and him being the gentleman he is I would feel guilty for holding him down." Mitsuki said playing with her hand in her lap.

"Then I guess it's decided." I said slightly irritated at her explanation of me not having manners pretty much, I'm not saying I do... but still!

The rest of the boat ride we played hand games and talked. At some point a lady tried to lift up the gloominess that seemed to envelope the ship but gave up when everyone gave up.

The next time she spoke was to tell us we were at Zevil Island.

"I'm going to let off people one at a time in the order in which you finished the third phase. Each person will get two minutes before the next one enters. You have a week on Zevil Island, if you finish your job early you have to wait until the week ends. I will now explain your mission. Your mission is to come to the point with six points, your tag is worth three points, your target's tag is worth three points, any other tag is worth one point. Any questions?" The woman said.

Everyone nodded listening to the explanation but no one had questions.

"So we don't have to kill each other." An Amori brother said and sighed happily.

The lady overheard his statement,"Of corse you're allowed to use any method to steal the tag so if you choose killing to steal a tag it's allowed." She said smiling and Making a few people tense, "Now that I explained that, we will begin to let people off.

I pulled Mitsuki to the side, "When you leave walk 209 steps strait, turn 90 degrees to the right, walk 150 steps and hide in the nearest bush or anything really."

She stared at me like I was crazy, "I can't remember that and I don't know really anything about degrees." She said putting a hand behind her head in embarrassment.

I sighed sort of expecting this. "You know what, I'll go before you and wait in the beginning but we have to take off running as soon as you come. In other words, I'm going to pick you up fast so don't scream or do anything stupid to give or it?"

She nodded seriously before wandering back to Gon and the others.

 **~Mitsuki's P.O.V.~**

As soon as I walked into the woods a pair of arms grabbed me and started running. I looked at Killua, "YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"At least you kept your mouth shut." He said smiling. After five minutes of running he stopped to catch his breath.

"Ne Killua?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I have to rely on you for everything right now."

"Don't worry about it! It not your fault you were stabbed!" He said smiling and patted me on the head.

'I like this side of Killua more than the rude side to him.

"By the way, did you gain weight? I swear you gained a hundred pounds from the last time I carried you!" He said tauntingly.

"You bitch! I have you know I don't weigh that much! You should learn to keep your mouth shut!" I said and attempted to punch him in the face. He dodged with ease laughing at my reaction.

He suddenly stopped laughing and grabbed my hand flinging both of us into a nearby bush.

"What the hell was..." I started but Killua covered my mouth and glared at me.

"Shut up for a second will you?!"

'Thats it I'm going to kill him. How am I going to survive a week with this kid?!'

I heard a few footsteps coming from in front of us. I moved my head slowly to look in front of us. A man I believed was named Bodoro walked past us not noticing us.

When Bodoro was out of side Killua hit me upside the head, "When I pull you over to hide you, if means shut up!"

I rubbed my head where he hit me, "Ok, ok!"

He smiled, "Well now that that's settled, we should get some food."

I nodded, "I have some in my backpack."

"You mean the person you robbed backpack?"

I glared at him, "Shut up! I'm borrowing!"

He raised his hands up and laughed.

We emptied my backpack and picked out the food. Killua saw chocolate and snatched it thinking I didn't see.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Put it back."

He looked away, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I tackled him and found it in his pocket. Before I could grab it Killua grabbed it and tried to push me off.

Eventually I was sprawled on the ground, Killua sat on my back happily eating "my" chocolate. I tried kicking him a few times but couldn't reach where he was sitting. After Killua finished his chocolate bar, eating slowly to make it last, he helped me up and smiled.

I glared at him and he stuck his tongue out at me. We both burst into laughter, rolling on the ground. After our little laugh attack we went hunting for a real meal, or more Killua hunted. I cooked our food since Killua is completely hopeless.

After I eating I settled down expecting Killua to lay down too. Instead he looked down at me, "I'll keep watch."

I nodded sleepily and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up and looked around. Killua was laying next to me looking up. I sat up and looked down at Killua who was still laying down. He pulled my sleeve down slightly, "We're being followed, I'm not sure from where but they're probably not that strong.. Be careful though and don't do anything stupid to provoke them."

I nodded and he let my sleeve go."Well what's the plan for today?"

"Just walk around I guess, we don't have to rush since we still have 6 days."

He leaned in, "Try to hide the fact you have an injury."

I nodded, "First thing can I wash my other pair of clothes, I'm changing into them at some point. "

He nodded and we started toward a small pond we walked by earlier.

I splashed water on my face and cleaned my clothes in the pond. The rustling of leaves caught me and Killua's attention as a large man exited the bushes. Killua started to run away thinking I was with him.

"Mitsuki! Stay back!" he yelled when he noticed I stayed.

I clenched my fists but didn't move an inch, "I don't want to be useless! I want to help!"

He looked worried but didn't say anything. The man smirked before taking out a small gun. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Killua flinch but he didn't come in between.

"Tch." 'Great, a gun, how nice.'

I got into a fighting stance while he stood still.

"Kid, you might as well give up and hand over the tag."

"Or what?" I said smirking.

He loaded his gun, "Or this!" He aimed his gun at me as I got ready to run.

He smiled and put his finger on the trigger. I was about to spring from the spot when my head suddenly felt as if it was hit by a rock. Once again an enormous headache came nearly making me lay on the ground. The pain was soaring through my brain as my memory was going out if order. I couldn't concentrate and I couldn't remember what was happening. My vision was getting blurry up to the point everything was just random colors.

Not only was my head hurting but my side was hurting the most of all. It felt as though someone quickly ripped through it, and let me tell you, that hurts like hell.

Through everything that was happening I was able to hear two things, the sound of a gun shooting and a familiar voice. Killua was yelling my name, "MITSUKI!"

 _ **Note from author:**_

 _ **Dun, dun, DUN! :) Anyways, I think the other chapters are fixed, (The coding thing), but I'm not sure... It doesn't seem to be saving properly but can you guys tell me if it's fixed? It's really aggravating! :( I hope it doesn't do it to this chapter! Does anyone know how to fix that/prevent it? Anyways thanks for telling me, also, thanks for following! It means a lot to me! I hope you liked this chapter and I will update soon!Bye! :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, only Mitsuki  
Chapter 11: Saved **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Through everything that was happening I was able to hear two things, the sound of a gun shooting and a familiar voice. The familiar voice was Killua's, "MITSUKI!"_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **~Killua's P.O.V.~**

As soon as I saw Mitsuki crouch down I sprang up and started to run to her. I dove in front of her and waited for the bullet.

After a few seconds I opened an eye to see what happened. I was surprised to see the man with the gun laid out on the ground. There was a bullet hole in the ground not too far away from us. I got up and slowly walked to the man.

He didn't move when I got close so I hesitantly got a stick and poked him with it. No reaction. I went closer and looked for a pulse but didn't find one. I turned him over onto his stomach and gasped when I saw a joker card halfway into his head.

Hisoka.

I ran back to Mitsuki who looked unconscious and looked around for any movements.

 **~Nar** **rator~**

"Thanks, I owe you one."

Hisoka looked up at Illumi who sat across from him on a log.

"I can't afford to lose Kil', it looks like he's starting to ignore what I've taught him. He's even made himself friends. It's worrisome that he tried to sacrifice himself for that useless girl. I need to remind him what he's meant to be."

Hisoka let out blood lust at Illumi telling him he was serious, "Gon is my pray."

Illumi held his hands up in a 'back off' kind of way, "I know, I know. My main problem is that girl."

"Why are you hiding from Killua anyway?" Hisoka asked quite interested in his new partner.

"I'll come out when the times right. Anyways, I've already collected my points so I'm going to sleep the rest of the exam." With that Illumi dug a large hole, went in, and covered it.

 **~Mitsuki's P.O.V.~**

"Eh? Killua?" I answered feeling groggy. I sat up before feeling a pain in my side making me lay back down.

"Right here Baka. Your wound is not going to heal if you keep moving and this time I'm not believing you when you say your healed." Killua said strictly, placing a wet cloth on my head.

"What happened?"

He sighed, "You were an idiot!" He said poking me with much force in the forehead.

I slapped his hand away and held my head where he poked me. "Can you tell me what happened before poking me like that?!" I said my eyes tearing up. Not only did I hate being yelled at but my forehead felt like i dropped a weight on it.

After seeing me Killua exhaled heavily, "I'm sorry, you just had me really worried." He said looking away blushing. "A-Anyways, it was somewhat my fault." He leaned me up against a rock and told me what happened and when he was finished his bangs hid his eyes.

"I don't think Hisoka is still here but I'm positive it was his work. I nodded agreeing with him. And the next thing he did I was not expecting.

He hugged me.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! I was so worried!"

I smiled and hugged him back, "I'm sorry Killua, I just felt bad that you had to do everything..."

I was interrupted by Killua, "Baka! I still have to do everything! In fact now I have to do even more!" He said releasing me from the hug while laughing.

"Now then you hungry?"

My stomach growled loudly and I looked away extremely embarrassed.

"I guess that's a yes." Killua said smirking at me and handed me some cooked fish on a stick. "I don't think it's burnt." Killua said twirling it around to check out the fish.

"Thanks!" I said before practically inhaling my fish from hunger.

Killua stared at me with wide eyes before handing me another fish.

I ate that one slowly and struggled to find a comfortable posturing to sleep in against the rock.

"I'm going to confront the guy who's following us tomorrow." Killua said in a whisper.

I nodded and laid down.

Killua pat my head before laying next to me and watching for any threatening movements.

"Good night Killua."

"Night."

 **~Later~**

"Mitsuki, wake up."

I slightly opened my eyes and light filled my sight. I flinched and opened them again to get used to the light. I slowly sat up but didn't dare stand up.

"I'm going to get rid of our little follower." He said smirking. "You rest here, don't worry, I won't let them hurt you."

"Oi! I know you're following us! You might as well come out now!" No response. The person in hiding didn't come out.

Two figures emerged from some bushes and walked over to a rock. The two boys didn't seem to notice us as they began talking with someone who was I guess the stalker. They looked over at us finally taking notice of Killua, (they couldn't see me from their point of view.)

"Are you serious?! You couldn't beat this small kid?" One of the boys said angrily to our stalker. The stalker stood up and started walking toward Killua. Killua walked over to meet him probably trying to lure him away from me. Swiftly, the stalker (which is actually one of the Amori brothers which are also the two boys who came from the bushes) lifted up his leg and kicked Killua in the stomach.

Although Killua went flying his face stayed neutral as he landed with his hands in his pockets. Her kicked up with ease and slowly took one of his hands out of his pockets.  
"So you're #197?" Killua asked holding up a tag that read that number.

"What?!" The Amori brother searched his clothes in a fertile effort to find the tag that was obviously in Killua's hand. The other two Amori brothers nodded and got in some triangular formation around Killua. Killua peeked at each one of them from the corner of his eye before choosing his next target. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind a different Amori brother. Killua coolly kicked the back of his leg making him fall to his knees.

The Amori brothers stiffened as Killua changed his hand into claws and held his sharp nails to the helpless Amori brother's neck.

"Don't move. My fingers are sharper than knives." As he said that a small drop of blood trickled down the boys neck from where Killua's claws slightly pierced the skin. You could tell the boy's mind was panicking as his brothers just stood there wondering what to do. Killua found his tag and put it in his pocket.

"So you're #198! I'm so bad at guessing things! Oi! Are you #199?" He asked looking at the last Anori brother.

"Yeah..."

"Give it." Killua said holding out his hand toward the man.

The man reluctantly pulled out his tag and threw it at Killua.

"Now then" Killua took two cards from his pockets, "for the tags I don't need!" He threw the two cards in opposite directions making my heart feel broken.

'Did he just throw my card?!' I thought angrily.

Killua disappeared leaving the Amori brothers dumbfounded. Killua reappeared in front of me before picking me up on his back and running away with great speed.

When we were far enough away I slapped him on the head. He stopped and set me down then looked at me, "What exactly was that for?!" He said it irritation clearly I'm his voice.

"Did you throw my tag away?!" I said yelling into his face.

"No! Here!" He said holding out the tag with my target to me.

"Then yours?" I asked in confusion.

He held up another tag with his target.

I stared at him definitely confused as to what he did.

"I threw #197 and the tag of the guy who Hisoka took out. One of them knows about you but the others don't unless he tells them which I don't he will. They would be suspicious if I kept two and threw only one when one of the tags is clearly my target and my tag has been on my shirt since the beginning. So that's why I threw two but I threw them in the first place because someone was watching us and waiting for me to defeat his target so he could just take the tag. Wanting to avoid that I pretty much gave it to him but I also threw two to mess that guy up. I switched the tag right before I threw it so he probably chased the wrong on." Killua said smirking.

"Well don't you sound smart." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Excuse you I am smart!" He said getting all in my face.

"Not really, you have talent but no brain!" I shot back at him.

"And where's your proof?!" He said shooting me a glare.

"I don't need any! It's just obvious!" I said laughing. What can I say? I was in the mood for teasing!

He flicked me in the forehead, "Baka. Anyway now that we have our tags how about we rest for the rest of this thing?"

"I'll take you up on that." I said immediately falling against a tree and closing my eyes.

"Geez, she was literally woke up an hour ago! Why am I stuck with her? I feel weird when I'm around her... but in a good way... I guess." He said quietly, thinking I was asleep. He sighed and flicked me in the forehead, "Baaaaaaka."

I smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Rest of Zevil Island  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, only Mitsuki

"Get up!" Killua was practically dragging Mitsuki by her arm across the grass. "Get up!" He practically screamed into Mitsuki's ear. She groaned but didn't open her eyes. "I swear you weigh more than Mike." He muttered. Not wanting to hurt her side by dragging her, Killua grabbed her shirt and picked her up. "Mike?" Mitsuki mumbled still somewhat asleep. "Yosh!" He walked to a near by pond before practically shot putting her into the marsh. Mitsuki instantly shot up from the mud.

"Oi Killua! What was that for?!" She asked yelling across the small marshy field.

"Get up! You wound is a lot better, surprisingly, even though you somewhat hurt it worse before. But now I don't have to treat you like a woman with class!"

 _'Im still surprised that she healed that quick, the wound seems. To be getting smaller at an incredible rate.'_ Killua though while eyeing Mitsuki who was looking at her clothes that were now stained in brown discussing mud.

"What do you mean by 'but now' exactly?" She asked still confused as to why she was shot putted into mud.

"Gon strictly told me to treat you like one of the most important people because of your injury."

'Although I certainly didn't feel exactly like "the most important person in the world."' Mitsuki commented in her head.

"Now then, I'm not saying I'm letting you jump around but you can help me fish for food." Killua smirked, "I only had time to make a simple fishing hook so one of us has to go in the water."

Mitsuki crossed her muddy arms in an 'x' shape, "HELL NOOOOO!"

Killua looked straight at her, "But don't you want to get that slimy gross mud off of you?" He said smiling innocently.

Mitsuki frowned and looked down at her now mud stained blue sweatshirt and jeans, along with some cheap WHITE sneakers that looked the worst of them all. Even her blue, wavy hair was caked from the top of her head to her waist where her hair ended. The only thing that stayed the same color were her eyes which thank god were mud-free.

She looked at Killua whose clothing was clean (well sort of) and couldn't help but feel extremely annoyed.

'I was mistaken, he is quite smart in the worst way possible.'

Mitsuki remained quiet which was very unlike her usual self. Killua sweat dropped wondering what was going through her head.

"Fine, I'll fish in the water." She said clearly annoyed before standing up with a "Humph." She walked past Killua who didn't move, he was too surprised to acknowledge the fact that this was her small trap.

She walked ahead a little then sprung in the direction Killua was in, her eyes glowing gold. Killua, who was still turned the other way immediately turned around when he didn't hear Mitsuki's footsteps. Just as he turned a foot was anchored into his stomach making him go flying into the mud. It was a little stronger than the Amori brothers kick but it still didn't hurt.

'That little bitch!' Killua looked down to see Mitsuki's true reason for the kick. It wasn't to hurt him, but to get him covered in mud! He sat up but wasn't expecting to see Mitsuki still flying through the air at him! She shot by over his head while grabbing mud and slapping it into his face.

When she came to a stop Mitsuki was hunched over laughing. Now that Killua was dirtier than her, he didn't have the right to make her go in the water. And that wasn't the only reason she was laughing. Except for the mud that had dried, all the wet disgusting mud had flung off when she was "flying" through the air.

 _'Double win!'_ She thought laughing out loud still. She stood up and looked at Killua who was now standing with a disgusted look on his muddy face. He dragged a hand down his face taking of some of the mud that was on his face. He was looking more pissed than disgusted now.

"You win this one but be prepared, I have more than 24 hours to get you back!" He said pointing a finger at me. Walked backwards through the mid to make sure I didn't try anything again. He walked backwards until he was in the water before he went under water. When he came up his hair was back to it's "normal" color.

Mitsuki slowly walked to the other side of the pond before washing off her face. "Oi where's the fishing pole?!"

"Look for it!" Killua said before turning around but still paying attention to her every move. She sighed and looked for the fishing pole, which she found sloppily hidden in the cat tails that were growing in the marsh. She washed some mud before inspecting the fishing pole.

"Killua?"

No reply.

"Killua?!"

No reply. _'The silent treatment?'_

"Killua... How do you use a fishing pole?"

Killua spun around, "HAAAAAHH?! YOU DONT KNOW HOW TO USE A FISHING POLE?!"

"Why do you thing I wanted to try Gon's fishing pole?!"

"I don't know! Why not?!" A smile spread across his face, "I'll teach you only if I use it."

"Then what's the point in me learning?"

"Maybe you can use it tomorrow."

"Maybe?" Mitsuki sighed, "But I actually managed to beat you!" She whined.

"Suit yourself but you're not eating if you don't catch anything!"Killua said crossing his arms.

"Ehhhhhhh?! That's no fair!" Mitsuki pouted.

"I'm not catching all the fish when you can get some too!"

"Fine! But I'm using it tomorrow!" Mitsuki sighed giving into Killua's demands.

"Yup, suuuuuure." Killua said trying to aggravate Mitsuki as much as he could for partial payback. Mitsuki threw the fishing hook to Killua who caught it.

After showing Mitsuki how to fish she went to the other side of the pond to get the fish there. She took of her socks and sneakers and rolled up her jeans as much as she could. As soon as she walked in a shiver went down her spine. The mud was soft and squishy making Mitsuki immediately regret giving into Killua's demands. Every step she took into the pond she cursed in her head. She felt a fish slightly brush against her leg and she swallowed her dismay and reached into the water to grab it.

She picked up and squirming fish before dropping it and running out of the water. "KYAAAAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING?!" She yelled running around the marsh not even caring about the mud anymore.

"Killua, amused by her reaction, was laughing so hard he turned away from her to try to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?! THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" She screamed at him making him laugh even harder.

Mitsuki took off her backpack (which was still covered in mud) and took out a dirty shirt. She closed her backpack before putting it back in its place. She slowly walked into the water shutting her eyes tight to avert her attention from the icky feeling. She stayed still until she felt something against her legs. She used the shirt to grab it before grabbing the corners to seal off any exits the fish could escape from.

"Capture complete!" She said apply making her way to Killua. He had a pile of fish next to him already. Mitsuki let go of two ends of the shirt letting the fish slide out from inside the shirt. Mitsuki backed away, "That's the one from before!" She said to Killua that hummed in satisfaction. "That's a pretty big catfish."

"Catfish?"

"You don't know anything do you." Killua said grabbing the fished before it flopped into the water.

"What are those things on the sides of their mouths?"

"To be honest I have no idea but they somewhat look like whiskers to they're called catfish." Killua said trying to sound smart.

"Ohhh. So that is a fish right?"

"What else would it be?"

Mitsuki shrugged before heading back to her spot.

~Later~

"Uwaaaa, that hit the spot." Mitsuki said patting her stomach. "Kil' I'll keep watch tonight so you get some sleep."

"Okayyy..." He said suspicious that Mitsuki would try to pull something again.

"Good night~" Mitsuki sing-songed before sitting against a tree. They agreed to stay by the pond to do some fishing tomorrow so Mitsuki was planning on washing her clothes. After washing them and putting them out to dry, Mitsuki snuck over to Killua who was finally asleep. An evil grin appeared on her face as she carefully took something out of her bag. 

~Later~

"Good morning!" Mitsuki yelled immediately waking Killua up. Killua opened one eye before looking around. Something didn't seem right. He tried to get up but could only move his legs and arms.

"Tada!" Mitsuki said appearing in front of him with a bottle of superglue in her hands.

"What did you..." Killua started before figuring out what she did. He moved his arms and tried to lift himself up but stopped when he heard something start to rip. He looked down to see his white outer shirt sticking to the tree.

"YOU SUPERGLUED MY SHIRT TO THE TREE?!" I yelled at her. She was laughing so hard she could hardly breath.

Killua squirmed and managed to slip out of the white shirt leaving only his long sleeve blue. He tried to pry off the shirt without ripping it but could only get part of it.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"I'm sorry I had to!" I found it in the front pocket of the bag yesterday and wanted to do something."

"So you **superglued** my **shirt** to the **tree**?!"

"You threw me in mud yesterday!"

"You superglued my shirt to a tree! And plus you got me back even worse then what I did first!" He emphasized the words superglued, shirt, and tree as he said it. Mitsuki looked like she was about to die of laughter, she couldn't even talk back to him because of her laughter.

"I'm taking the fishing hook." Killua muttered walking away. Mitsuki didn't even care, she had her fun and it was totally worth it.

Mitsuki made her way into the water and repeated the process she did the day before. She occasionally snickered thinking of Killua's reaction in her head. Killua on the other hand was brainstorming ways to try and get Mitsuki back. "It'll be hard to get payback around Gon but I can't get my full revenge in only today. I've found a worthy opponent." Killua said staring at Mitsuki who was happily doing her job. After getting a good amount of fish for lunch, Killua started a fire for the fish while Mitsuki sat against a tree. Killua handed her a fish which she took cautiously, she knew Killua wanted payback. Staring at Killua, whose face remained plain. She took a boat and immediately spit it out.

"What's with this fish?!"

"Oh sorry it was probably undercooked Killua said inspecting the fish, "Here." He said handing her another one.

She inspected it before taking a bite and once again spitting it out.

"What did you do this time?!"

Killua smirked and leaned against another tree with his hands behind his head, "What ever do you mean?"

Mitsuki flipped Killua off before going to catch her own fish and cook it herself.

The announcement went off a few hours later telling us we had an hour to go back.

"Yosh!" She started heading in the direction of the boat.

"That's the wrong way idiot." Killua said while walking in the other direction.

"Are you sure? I could've sworn it was this way..."

"Fine suit yourself!" Killua said waving her off and walking into the forest.

"Wait!" Mitsuki ran over to the forest and looked around for Killua. "Killua? Haha, very funny, you were here a second ago... Killua?" She frantically looked around for Killua but didn't see him.

' _Maybe he ran ahead._ ' Mitsuki started running. ' _Baka, you should've went the way you said._ ' Killua thought from up on the tree he was hiding in. He jumped down silently and headed the way Mitsuki had pointed out before. Killua smirked as he thought of Mitsuki panicking, _'She'll find out soon enough.'_ He could hear her faintly calling out his name and laughed to himself.

Mitsuki was sweating and panting as she came to a stop. She waited a few minutes before walking around a bit. "Great, how the hell am I going to get back to the ship?!"

As she was wandering she came across a small opening to a cave that went deeper and deeper into the ground. She heard footsteps so she quickly hid behind a tree as soon as Gon came running out carrying An unconscious Leorio, Kurapika, and some girl Mitsuki didn't recognize.

"GON!" Mitsuk yelled running up to him and giving him a big hug.

"Mitsuki! What's wrong... Where's Killua?"

"He left me!" Mitsuki said tears rolling down her face. "We were... We heard the announcement and and Killua went the opposite the opposite way I did so so I-I went after him and and HE WAS GOOOOOONE!" She wailed.

"He's probably at the ship so let get going!" Gon said smiling his usual smile.

"Un..." Mitsuki said wiping her eyes.

Gon woke up Leorio and Kurapika and left taking the girl's (who Mitsuki found out was Pozu) badge before leaving her with an extra. Gon sniffed the air and started leading us in the direction Mitsuki came. "... This is the direction I came from, I'm pretty sure Killua went the opposite way."

"Nope, I'm using Killua's scent, he's that way." Gon said sniffing the air again.

 _'Well fuck you Killua, you lied to me!'_ Mitsuki said in her mind.

When we arrived at the boat some of the applicants were already there, yes, including Killua.

"Yo! I didn't think you guys were gonna make it!" He said sending a smirk that read "HA!" all over it to Mitsuki.

"Hey Killua! Where's your shirt?" Gon asked giving Killua a fist bump.

"Yeah Killua, where's your shirt?" Mitsuki said putting her arm on Gon's shoulder.

"You see SOMEONE super glued my shirt to a tree in my sleep!"

"And guess who that someone was!~" She sang.

Gon looked at Killua blankly, "Who?"

Killua face palmed and pointed at Mitsuki, "Her, it was her Gon." Killua said in a tone you would say to someone who ruined a joke.

"Ohhhhhh... Why?"

"Never mind that." She said smiling at Gon.

"Oh yeah Killua! Why was Mitsuki walking by herself! I told you to watch her!" Gon said trying to sound serious. Mitsuki laughed at Gon's serious voice, 'I mean who can take him so seriously?' She commented in her head not wanting to make Gon sad by saying her though out loud, but Killua, the blunt one says, "Gon, no one can take you seriously when you're so childish."

Gon looked at Mitsuki, eyes watering, "Is that true?"

"No, Killua's just a big butt." I said cheering Gon up.

"Alright I have to see who passed." The lady from the boat said over everyone's conversation. All the applicants gathered went into a line and held up their tags.

"Alright! All of you have made it to the final phase!"

Everyone (except for the mature adults) cheered and jumped into the air.

Note from author:

Sorry it took long for me to update, a lot of things are happening at my house mostly because my brothers going to college. Anyways, this chapter, I know, wasn't really exciting and I apologize for that... At least I got it done... I guess. Well, tell me how you think of it. Also as a review recommended I'm going to write from third person's view. I'm sorta new to that so you may see a few mistakes where I put "I ran." or something like that. Thanks to everyone who reviewd/followed/favorited Unravel!

Justanimefanfics: Yeah... at first I wasn't good at separating paragraphs, but I just kinda think about when I'm reading I always loose my spot with bulky paragraph and it helps me, not saying I have developed a new skill or something. XD To be honest, I've never been good at writing descriptive things. In reality I dislike writing, weird right? considering I'm writing a fanfiction but I do enjoy writing this, most likely because I love the topic. Whenever I have to write about something I really don't care about, I don't really try, and that happens often. So I guess i haven't gotten enough practice. I was also writing this fanfiction to help with my writing, which it really is because people review errors that I make and it helps tremendously! Now I'm getting off topic...

Now that I tried it third person It's soooooo much easier, I also think it is better for writing descriptions. Thanks for the suggestion, I did that third person view here and there but It's easier with just all third person.

I guess I was getting a little ahead of myself with them... hehe. I tried to make it sorta slower by them arguing and I hoped it worked out.

Regarding the fathers occupation... that a secret. ;) I'm going to add more to her past soon but her power is just her and it ties in with what happened in the begging.

And I'm going to shut up before I say too much. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like my story so far.


	13. Mitsuki Info

Full name: Mitsuki Shito

Height: a little shorter than Killua, about Gon's height

Weight: *ahem* classified

Eye color: original, light blue

Hair color: light blue with streaks of dark blue

Family members: sister: Isabel, Mom: Mikako, Dad: June

Power: Mitsuki can change the color of her eyes to gold whenever she wants to. When her eyes turn gold, she is able to change the gravity of her, other people, or really anything, as long as she's touched it before. Her eyes do not need to be gold when she touches object, and she doesn't have to touch it with her hands.

To change the gravity of her, she usually jumps in the direction she wants, she can also point in the direction. The same thing is with other people, they may point of jump.

If she wants an object to stay where she put it, she points at the object, then makes a fist.  
If she wants to give someone else the power to control the gravity of themselves, she points at them and traces "Gravity change" in the air.

When using her power on other people, she has to direct where they go but she doesn't have to express it physically, she usually has them jump as well because it's easier to transport them that way. 

_**I know, probably should've done something like this earlier... oops. :)**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Final Phase**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x hunter, only Mitsuki.**

The boat felt kinda empty without all the other people. Mitsuki looked around to see no one on the deck, everyone was inside most likely eating or sleeping. She walked over to touch the door before putting her ear to it. There was a lot of noise but the closest noise was Killua and Gon talking. They were getting closer and closer with Killua in front of Gon.

"Why do we have to check on her? It's not like she walked off the boat... Though I wouldn't be too surprised due to her stupidity."

"Killua be nice!"

Mitsuki slowly walked backwards to the bench and waited for Killua to open the door.

As soon as he opened it her eyes turned gold and she moved her finger making the door hit into Killua's forehead.

"WAIT THE HELL?!" He said falling back into Gon who caught him. Gon looked up to see Mitsuki laughing and banging her hand on the bench.

"Oh my gosh! His face! Gon did you see that?!" She said in between laughter. Gon sweatdropped as Killua slowly got up.

His face looking dark and his eyes empty.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Eeeek!" She squealed as she moved her finger to push Killua back and shut the door putting them inside the boat again."

"Mitsuki! apologize to Killua!"Gon yelled from the other side of the door.

The door burst open and Killua ran toward Mitsuki, blood lust came from him. Mitsuki crouched down with her head in her hands and crying.

"IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY!" She screamed and waited.

Killua lightly hit Mitsuki on the head to her surprise.

"Did you see YOUR face?! You were scared to death! You're crying!" Killua was holding his stomach and on the floor laughing.

"And and! Oh my god you were soooooo scared!" He said trying to stop laughing but couldn't.

Mitsuki was wiping her eyes and blushing, "I DID NOT!"

"Yes you did!" He said pointing at Mitsuki close to tears from laughter.

"Sorry Mitsuki, I didn't know you'd be that scared." Gon said apologizing for him but also on Killua's behalf.

"Don't worry, you're not the one I'm pissed at." She said sending a glare to Killua who stuck his tongue out.

"Payback for the shirt."

"ITS A STUPID SHIRT GET OVER IT! And plus you already got me back on the way to the boat!"

"Don't talk crap about my precious shirt! I had to leave my best friend!" Killua yelled into Mitsuki's face.

"Oh really?! It's quite sad you have a shirt as your best friend!" Mitsuki shot back at him.

"What's wrong with that?! Like you have better friends!"

"Shut up! I never had the chance to really make friends!"

"Well same here! Illumi killed anyone who had a chance of becoming my friend!" He said before running inside.

Mitsuki whistled, "Well that turned personal. Come on Gon, let's go cheer up the crybaby."

We went inside and looked around for Killua who was standing with his back to us.

Mitsuki grabbed his shoulder, "Look Killua, I..." Mitsuki's voice was muffled when Killua turned around and shoved a pie into her face. Her hand fell from his shoulder and landed by her side.

She turned around and walked out of the ship making sure not to bump into anyone on her way out. She slammed the door and took the tin plate that had the pie from her face. She wiped her face of the cream and licked the area surrounding her mouth.

She smiled and couldn't help but laugh. Although she he'd just been tricked, then took a pie to her face, she couldn't stop smiling and she didn't know why, something that she knew for sure was, there was something special about her new friends, maybe even a certain one...

"I think she's crazy, she's randomly laughing in the dark, it's concerning." Killua whispered to Gon. They were peeking from the door at Mitsuki who was still laughing.

"Oooooooi! How about we agree no pranks till the end of the exam..." Mitsuki turned around to look at Killua.

 **~Later~**

The were in a big room all the applicants in a line. All the examiners and some other people dressed in black were next to Chairman Netero as he grabbed the white cloth that covered a board on wheels. He held his hands there to hold suspense but it was Mitsuki was quite annoyed at the tension that was in the air.

Netero lifted up the cloth in a dramatic way. _*Cue the gasps.*_ There was a chart with everyone's picture at the bottom with lines connecting us and telling us who the applicants were battling. Gon's battle was first against Hanzo and after that, Mitsuki would battle the loser.

Mitsuki looked at Gon and then Hanzo who was smirking.

After explaining the rules, _(Summarized)_ the applicant may not kill, only get your opponent to surrender. Whoever ends up at the bottom of the chart, loses, and doesn't become a hunter.

Killua looked at his opponent. Gittarackur had pins in his face and moved very robot like, so far, Killua hadn't even seen him talk. _'Can you surrender without talking?'_

Gon and Hanzo stepped into the rectangular ring and a man in a black suit stood between them.

"Go!" Gon ran to the side to get distance from Hanzo but failed as Hanzo was quicker and appeared right in front of Gon. Gon didn't have time to dodge as Hanzo lifted up his arm and did a sharp chop to Gon's neck. You could see pain and confusion in Gon's eyes as he fell to the floor in front of Hanzo. Mitsuki flinched when Hanzo then held Gon in sitting position and stuck a knee into his back making Gon yelp.

"I suggest you give up."

"Never!" Everyone didn't seem even a little surprised at Gon's answer. Hanzo whacked Gon's head to the side making Gon grit his teeth as he tried to regain his senses that were out of control. Hanzo kept kicking Gon around mostly in the stomach. Gon kept vomiting until there there was nothing.

Mitsuki sat hunched over crying in the corner of the room away from everyone else. Leorio and Kurapika could barely stand watching what was happening to Gon. Killua was next to Mitsuki trying to comfort her and was calmly watching the fight.

He hated the tension in the air and he hated how this fight was affecting everyone. Mitsuki like to be childish, crying doesn't suit her. Kurapika is a very calm and mature person, almost losing control over himself isn't him. Killua looked around and noticed that everyone looked rather pained.

 _'Its not like it's happening to you. Why are you in pain? If you can't bear it don't watch it.'_ Killua thought. _'Simple solutions, what's wrong with everyone?'_ He looked at his helpless friend who was obviously never going to give up even if it killed him.

 _'He's your friend right? Cheer him on! Don't just stand and watch!'_ Killua thought looking around. Mitsuki looked up, her eyes sparkling gold but still brimming with tears.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." She stood up and wobbled out of the room. Outside Mitsuki took a small walk around the building. She slowly climbed a tree and sat at the top overlooking the building. She took a deep breath and tried to stop her tears but they wouldn't stop, not only is Gon in horrible condition, but if he surrenders, Mitsuki will have to surrender and go against Hisoka. If that wasn't the case and Hanzo surrenders, will Mitsuki be able to fight him and win? And if not, next goes Hisoka which will definitely either get her killed or worse. And then would go Kurapika which she also didn't want to fight.

Leorio's voice filled the building and beyond, "GO GON! KICK HIM WHILE HE'S DOWN!"

Mitsuki stood up and had her eyes turn gold. As she jumped to the side her feet finally touched the building and she walked down the wall. When she came in Gon's arm was hanging limp at his side and a blade from hanzo's sleeve was touching Gon's forehead as Hanzo threatened to kill him. Mitsuki covered her mouth and slowly backed up.

 _'What happened while I was gone?'_ She was certain something good had happened since Leorio had yelled that, but things seemed to only have gotten worse.

"I'm going to become a hunter. I will find my dad, and I will not surrender to anyone until that happens and even after!" Gon's voice came out strong. It did not sound like one that had belonged to someone who was just beaten to a pulp.

"That's it I give up. I can't make you surrender."

Mitsuki sighed in relief that Gon wasn't going to be hurt anymore but was still scared that I was next.

"Wait! That's not fair!" Gon yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Hanzo.

Hanzo seemed a little pissed at he slowly turned around, "How so?"

"That's not how I want to win! I want to win fair and square!" Everyone laughed at Gon's reason.

"So you're saying you want to continue the fight because you don't like how you won so you want to win a different way."

"Yes."

"Idiot!" Hanzo yelled as he punched Gon, knocking Gon out.

 **~Mitsuki's P.O.V.~**

"Wait. You probably had other ways you could have made him surrender. Why did you stop?" Killua said as Hanzo walked by. Everyone didn't except Killua of people to question his best friends win.

 _'To be honest I was somewhat wondering about that...'_

"Because most people, when I torture them get a glare of hatred in their eyes, but he never did. Even after I broke his arm! Can you believe that?"

Hanzo got a five minute break while I stretched. As we stepped into the ring my stomach felt like it was in a knot, I looked up at the ceiling like my mom always told me to help my stomach relax a little.

"Go!"

Before I could head in Hanzo was in back of me and was raising his hand to chop my neck like he did to Gon. I ducked remembering he angled his chops down, I went into a handstand position and kicked his hand up and with the other leg I kicked him in the face before jumping away from him and already in a fighting position.

I smirked at Hanzo who was getting up. 'Don't underestimate a former gymnast.'

He swiftly jumped toward me to punch me in the stomach but I put my arms together across that area and put raised one leg behind my arms for support. As his punch landed I was flung into the air and as I was falling my eyes turned gold and I disguised my finger at I pointed at the wall by Hanzo. Flying through the air, Hanzo jumped over me.

"Tch." I was already sweating but this fight was just beginning.

I jumped toward Hanzo, letting my eyes turn back to their blue color. He dodged and threw another punch which I did the same after a few minutes of hand to hand combat I jumped back.

"Wasn't she on the streets? How did she learn that stuff?" Leorio was talking to Kurapika but pretty much everyone heard.

"In being equally matched by a girl who shouldn't even know how to fight?! Where'd you learn that?!"

"Mostly from my dad as defense against rape and stuff." I replied using the moment to catch my breath.

"Are you saying in trying to rape you?" Hanzo asked obviously sounding disgusted, must be against his ninja principles or something.

I laughed not expecting Hanzo to say that. "N-no!" I stammered through my laughter.

We started fighting again but I started loosing my steps and he was 'winning' in terms of combat. Eventually I was pinned in the same position Gon was with my arm behind my back. "I'll give you a chance to give up."

I knew I would regret but I don't care. "No." _'I'm not going to be a coward after what Gon just did!'_

A sharp pain began in my arm and when Hanzo finally broke it, my arm felt as if it had been torn off. Hanzo jumped back as I got up.

My eyes turned gold without me really doing anything. My arm hung limply at its side but was somehow already feeling better. That's when I realized my power was somewhat holding my arm in place and back in its normal shape.

I bent that arm and moved it up and down. 'Doesn't even hurt anymore.'

Hanzo looked at me like I had three heads.

"H-H-How is it not broken?!"

I smiled, "Weapons don't work on me, I heal, I'm immortal so you're better off giving up."

He fell onto his knees, "I...I give up."

"Haha I win! And by the way I'm not immortal or anything, I'm not even sure how it's ok but if I do this," I closed my eyes and let them relax and turn normal, "my arm goes back to broken." The arm hung limply at its side and was starting to ache.

Although I was tired I had my eyes turn gold to take away the pain. Satoz walked me to the infirmary to make a cast for me and promised I would be done in time for Kurapika and the others fight.

After my cast was put on I walked back to the room and saw Killua right before his hand stabbed into Bodoro.

I ran to Killua and hugged him to try to get him to stop. He gruffly pushed me down leaving me surprised. Some of the blood from his hand was on my shirt and Killua looked at me on the ground. His eyes were empty and full of darkness.

"Killua? What happened?" I said almost crying. He was scarier than I've ever seen him... Although I haven't seen him in his "assassin mode". Killua walked away without saying a word, and left the room.

I looked around and noticed something different about Gittarackur. His hair was long and black and his face didn't have any pins in it. His eyes reflected the same darkness as Killua's did but he didn't have blood list in then... Or, at least, he didn't currently.

Killua most likely went against him... I looked at Leorio who was still shocked and staring at Bodoro, it was obvious Bodoro was done for but Leorio still bothered to check for any signs of him living.

"Kurapika... What happened?" I asked when I walked over to him.

"That man is Killua's brother, he didn't know because of his disguise. When they fought Illumi, who pretended to be someone called Gittaraku, threatened to kill you and Gon and Killua went weird from there."

I looked over at Illumi, "Oii!" I yelled to him. He turned and stared right at me. Something creepy seemed to ooze out of him but I barely noticed, what really scared me was his eyes. They seemed to look into me as if destroying me from the inside. I hid behind Kurapika who look at me like "why did you get his attention if you're going to hide!?" If it's possible to make that face, though of course he didn't say anything such as that out loud.

"Sorry" I muttered before stepping back in front of Kurapika.

"What did you do to Killua?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass yes you did! Where did he go?!"

"I did nothing and he's probably home." He said and turned away, obviously doing that to end the conversation.

I accepted the ending of the conversation but was still pissed at the non informational answers.

Since Killua was disqualified for killing, everyone else was finally a hunter. We revived our licenses and sat for a meeting about what you can do with a hunter card and whatnot.

As everyone else listened closely I spaced out and thought about Killua. Eventually the topic of discussion was switched to the disqualification of Killua. Kurapika claimed Illumi did something, which I also believe, and Leorio claimed he should be disqualified since Killua interrupted the fight maybe for him.

But there was no evidence and it was quite sad how desperate they were, Killua didn't really care about being a hunter anyways! He did it for fun, he said so himself! Gon came in rather pissed and stomped to Illumi who was quiet the whole conversation.

He forced Illumi onto his feet, grabbing his arm tight. "Killua doesn't need a right to have friends! How dare you threaten him and make him leave! You don't have the right to be his brother."

"Oh? I need a right?"

"He doesn't need a right to be my friend!"

"Gon, we were actually talking about the disqualification of Killua just now." Netero said rather loudly.

Everyone began talking about the disqualification again and it was getting confusing for me. Gon was listening and was about ready to explode.

"NONE OF THAT MATTERS!" Me and Gon both yelled out. I looked at Gon surprised.

"Killua lost and was disqualified! That's the end of it! There's no use arguing! All he has to do is take the exam next year! None of this arguing matters! All I want to know is where Killua is!" Gon finally got his thoughts into words and yelled them out.

Netero seemed satisfied because everyone had gone quiet and was thinking about what Gon said.

The meeting continued and at some point I fell asleep from exhaustion.

Leorio shook my shoulder at the end and we walked out and waited for Gon to finish the parts of the meeting he missed.

When he came out he looked quite serious as he walked over to us.

"Killua went home, Illumi told me, to Kukuroo mountain is where they live."

"I don't know where that is..." I said looking at the others, they all shrugged. And that's when, perfect timing, Pokkle came with a laptop to say sorry to Kurapika for being rude before (I don't remember anything of such, but then again I wasn't paying attention...).

"So what ya got there?" I said looking strait at his laptop.

"A laptop..."

"Can we look up something real quick?"

 **~Narrator~ sorry I'm switching around at odd moments :')**

Kurapika and Leorio looked up the mountain while Mitsuki and Gon stared at the screen intently.

"In the Dentora Region of the Republic of Pakodea." Kurapika said reading off the information from a website.

"I don't know where that is but let's go save Killua!" Mitsuki yelled out.

"Yeah!" Leorio and Gon yelled out while Kurapika smiled and nodded.

 _ **Note from author:**_

 _ **I know this chapter was uneventful and rather boring. To be honest I didn't want to write when Killua goes home because I was so sad while watching it... Anyways this chapter was rushed, sorry for that, and there's mistakes, sorry for that too... I'm just sorry guys, I'm not exactly good at writing and I'm also lazy which is sorta the worst thing a writer can be. From time to time I will switch P.O.V.'s because it gets things moving along but I will try third person the most. Thank you to all the people who reviewed/followed, it means a lot to me and I hope you'll continue to read the story. I'm probably going to end up editing this chapter so if you have suggestions I'd love to hear them! :)**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Rescuing x Killua**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, only Mitsuki.**

The airship ride was rather boring. Gon and Mitsuki were both zoned out and their eyes were empty. Kurapika and Leorio would try to cheer than up but it wasn't working. Even if they hadn't know Killua too long, it was like he was part of their daily life already.

A tear rolled down Mitsuki's face as she thought about a how it wasn't guaranteed they would get Killua back. She might lose a friend, one that actually wasn't weird around her, one she could laugh and joke around with.

A soda dangled in front of her eyes as Leorio tried to get her attention.

"Make sure to stay hydrated."

"Thanks..." She said putting the soda aside, "Do you think we'll really be able to save Killua?" She asked wiping at her eyes.

Gon flinched and Leorio looked around for something else to talk about.

"We will." Gon said still looking out the window. That was the ending of that conversation.

Mitsuki thought about everything that's happened.

 _'If we get Killua back, do I want to leave them and go back to a scary life with no one to rely on? What will I do if Killua doesn't come back? Stay with Gon? Leave him?'_

One thing she knew for sure was that she didn't want to leave them, but should she? Could she?

All the questions buzzed around her head and soon she was sleeping.

Leorio put a blanket on her before looking worried at Gon. He looked at Kurapika who was reading, Kurapika looked up as if he felt the gaze. Leorio gestured to Gon and they both shifted their gaze to Gon.

"Gon, if you're hungry we'll get you something to eat…" Kurapika trailed off knowing that he wouldn't get an answer back.

After the airship landed Gon and Mitsuki went around town and Leorio and Kurapika went to look around for information on the Zoldycks.

"Oi! We found a way to get to the mansion!" Leorio yelled to Gon and MItsuki after an hour.  
All of them went onto a small tour bus going up to Kukuroo Mountain.

"To the left you will be able to see the mountain the infamous Zoldyck assassins live on. The mountain is 3722 meters tall, it is not know where the Zoldyck estate actually is. There are 10 members of the Zoldyck family…" The tour guide started saying facts and whatnot.

 _'Shut up. Cool. Didn't know that. Will she ever be quiet? I could take a picture of Killua and get money?! Wow.'_ The whole time Mitsuki was making comments in her head.

"And we're here! The gate to the Zoldyck estate." The tour guide said gesturing outside.

The four stood in front of the towering gate.

"Whoa." Mitsuki said looking all the way up and almost falling backwards.

"So how do we get in?" Leorio asked the lady.

She smiled, "This is as far as we go, beyond here would be trespassing Zoldyck property."

"You've got to be kiddi-"

Leorio was interrupted when two men barged into the gate keepers little booth.

The defenseless old man surrendered keys which one of the men gruffly took and they walked to a door to the side.

Mitsuki smiled,"There's our way in!" She started following them but before she walked in the door was slammed in her face. "Oi!" She yelled before a growl and screams echoed throughout the area. "Kyaaaa!" She yelled running behind Gon who smiled slightly.

The door opened and a big claw reached out with skeletons and the clothes of the men men where on the skeletons. Everyone went into panic as they ran back to the bus except for the four.

"The bus is leaving! Hurry up!" The annoying lady said, yelling from the bus door.

"No thanks! This is our stop, go ahead." Leorio yelled to her.

The bus left, leaving them with the man.

"Mike! You're going to get fat if you keep eating!" He yelled.

'Mike, mike, mike, mike, mike... Why does that sound so familiar?! Mike... Mike... ARG IT I CAN'T REMEMBER!' Mitsuki screamed in her head.

Leorio noticed Mitsuki was squirming and angry. "What's wrong?"

She sent him a look to back off and he slowly backed away.

"Why didn't you run away?" The gatekeeper asked, "I'm Zebro by the way."

They started explaining how they were Killua's friends as the went into the booth, that was actually surprisingly big, and had tea.

"Killua's friends? Interesting, it's been awhile since we've had visitors... That have no intention of violence..." Zebro said gesturing to the skeletons now in a garbage pail.

"I'll call the main butler to see what he thinks... Though I can't guarantee anything." Zebro dialed the number and started talking.

"I got scolded." He said smiling at them after he hung up.

"Can you dial the number again? I-" Gon said before being interrupted by Mituki, "WE, want to talk to the main butler." Gon smiled and looked at Mitsuki who smiled back.

Zebro dialed the number again and waited for the butler to answer before handing it to Mitsuki and Gon.

"This is Gon Freecs!"

"And Mitsuki Shito!"

"We are Killua's friends!" They said in sync.

 _'Shito? Mitsuki Shito?'_ Zebro thought, his eyes widening.

"Mitsuki Shito, correct?" A low voice said.

"Umm... Yeah..." She said into the phone.

"Please hand the phone over to Zebro for a minute." The voice said.

Mitsuki handed the phone over to Zebro.

"Does she look like Lady Mikako-sama?" The butler asked.

"Yes." Zebro said, "I don't think she's lying."

"I will call back in five minutes, I'm notifying Kikyo and Silva-sama." He said before he hung up.

"He will call back." Zebro said to the four who were curious as to what happened.

 **~In the mansion~**

Briiiiiingj! The phone rang in Silva's room where Kikyo and him were talking.

"Master Silva-sama?"

"Speaking. What is it Gohto?"

"Four people claiming to be Killua's friends are at the testing gate."

"Dismiss them, they could be threats." Silva said putting the phone down.

"Wait! Silva-sama, one claims to be Mitsuki Shito."

"What? Isn't that Mikako's daughter?" Silva said looking at Kikyo.

"I believe so." Gohto said.

Kikyo grabbed the phone, "Is it really Mikako's daughter?!" She practically screamed into the phone.

"Kikyo calm down, we're not entirely sure, should I let her in?"

"Yes! Oh yes! Silva please!"

"Let the girl in, tell her to meet me by the pond, we are going in person. Have her open the testing gate, if rumors are true, she should be able to." Silva finally said before hanging up.

 **~Back at the gate~**

Gohto, who finally introduce himself to them gave Zebro the order for Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki Shito, you were granted permission to pass. However, you must open the testing gate." (During Gohto and Sliva's conversation Kurapika found out about the testing gate.)

"Wait! I'm the only one? I'm not leaving without them!" Mitsuki said looking at Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon. "It's alright, we'll find a way to get in. You try to get info on Killua." Leorio said. Kurapika nodded and smiled.

"What about your arm?" Gon asked. Mitsuki picked up her arm and moved it around. It had a small ache but no sudden pains, "Maybe it wasn't Broken after all?" She said.

"Umm yes it was broken, we all saw it!" Leorio said inspecting the arm.

"Well it's fine now, I think, doesn't hurt.."

"Impossible!" Leorio yelled into her face.

"Do you think her power helped?" Kurapika asked with his hand on his chin.

"But it's not activated right now." Mitsuki said pointing to her eyes.

"If it doesn't hurt it doesn't hurt! It's fixed!" Gon said smiling.

They gathered in front of the gate and Mitsuki put her hands on either side of the gate. As soon as her hands touched the doors, power surged through her arms like when she was handcuffed to the chair. As soon as she pushed, the doors started moving. Power kept swirling around her arms as she kept opening the door.

"You've got to be kidding..." Leorio said from behind.

"Is this even possible?" Kurapika asked himself out loud.

Mitsuki looked up and gasped. All 7 gates we half way open.

"Isn't that like 256 tons?!" Leorio yelled out.

Zebro smirked, "you really are Mikako's daughter."

Mitsuki walked in and turned around to wave good bye to the others.

"If you see a large dog, that's Mike, he should not attack you! Remember! Find the pond up the mountain!" Zebro yelled before the gate closed.

Mitsuki turned around to face the dark forest ahead. She heard large footsteps headed her way and before she had time to run a large monster was in front of her. Instead of attacking her it sat down and sniffed her.

 _'Would this be considered a dog?'_ She said.

The monster rolled over and looked at her.

"Mike?" The monster went in alert upon hearing his name.

 _'Wait a second! I remember now!'_

 **-Flashback-**

"Get up!" Killua was practically dragging Mitsuki by her arm across the grass. "Get up!" He practically screamed into Mitsuki's ear. She groaned but didn't open her eyes. "I swear you weigh more than Mike."

 **-End flashback-**

'I'm going to beat him to death! That son of a bitch! Oh my god!' "More than Mike!" She hugged and stood up and started walking. Mike trailed behind her and is she found it nice to have company.

At last she came across a small pond. Sitting against a tree where a woman and a man. The man has long blond hair in sharp scary eyes, the woman's face was covered in bandages and covering her eyes were some machine thing.  
They both stood up and the woman ran to her, "It's you! It's really you! The rumors were true! Mikako isn't dead just yet!"

 _ **Note from author:**_

 _ **Sorry it took a while... teehee. So what do you think? Any guesses? I'd love to hear some... Anyways, I started the next chapter so it should be out soon, if there are any suggestions or questions, let me know! :) Thanks to everyone who favorited/liked/reviewed ,my story! It means a lot! Today I went to see my bro in college, since it was a long car ride I had time to write. It's hard with school starting, uggggggg. Bye!**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Rescuing Killua 2**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't not own Hunter x Hunter, only Mitsuki.**

"Mika-" Mitsuki began but was interrupted when the woman grabbed her hand, "Now then let us go to the mansion! We have much to catch up on!" The woman said dragging poor Mitsuki along.

The man followed behind them as they went through the forest. After about a 10 minute walk, they arrived at the gigantic estate.

Still being dragged, Mitsuki looked up in awe at the grand entrance, a large door opened letting them in.

As they made their way down corridors Mitsuki tried to find something comforting about the place.

'It's like a fairy tale!' She beamed, 'except this would resemble a dungeon...'

At one turn The man left, waving to her and disappearing behind the wall.

"Let me show you around since you'll be living here." Kikyo said when they finally stopped at a room.

"Wait wha-"

"This is the living room." She said talking right over Mitsuki and gesturing to the room.

"Interesting, so what exactly do you mean?" Mitsuki asked trying not to be demanding.

"I'll show you to your bedroom, it's not that far from this room." Kikyo said totally ignoring Mitsuki. Mitsuki was led down a long hallway and to the right was a door.

"Go on in, I'll go get some tea for us."

"Wait!" Mitsuki tried to get her attention again but Kikyo was already turning to go back into the living room. Sighing, Mitsuki opened the door and peered in. As soon as she stepped in, she immediately jumped on the bed across the room, it looked normal, comforting, like home...

An image suddenly flashed in her head, a woman with long blue hair was brushing a little girl's hair on the bed.

'What the heck?'

"I'm back with the tea, would you like some sugar in it?" Kikyo said shoving the door open.

"Ummm... Sure I guess, would you tell me what you means earli-" Just as she said that her stomach growled and Kikyo jumped up, "Oh you must be hungry, I'll go get some snacks."

With that Kikyo left the room in a hurry. "Stupid freaking stomach." Mitsuki muttered.

An image of the same woman drinking tea with another lady that resembled a younger version of Kikyo popped into her mind. The same little girl was also there putting sugar in her little tea cup.

"What's going on here?" Mitsuki said putting it down on the table.

"I'm back, how's the tea?" Kikyo said bursting through the door for the second time.

"Fine thanks, is it alright if I ask some questions?" Mitsubishi said sweetly and right to the point.

"Alright hun, that's fine with me."

'FINALLY!' "1.)What do you mean by me staying here for a while, 2.) What do you mean by Mikako isn't dead yet, 3.) Are you talking about my mom, and 4.) Can I see Killua." Mitsuki counted on her fingers and looked back at Kikyo.

"1.) Just as I said, 2.) I'll tell you soon, 3.) Yes, and 4.) No." Kikyo answered simply.

Mitsuki banged her hands on the table and stood up, "WHY CAN'T I SEE KILLUA?!"

"Sit down child, have you ever been taught manners?!" Kikyo screamed before taking a sip of tea to calm down.

"Killua doesn't want to see you right now, you see he's... Busy. Now I'll tell you what I know since you obviously don't know anything so sit down and mind your manners like a good girl." Kikyo said trying not to start a big argument with Mitsuki.

Mitsuki sat back down and drank the rest of her tea, "Shoot."

"Your mother and I were quite good friends, more of enemies at first though. We would both compete for work, who could kill more, who did it more skillfully, and eventually we became fond of each other."

"Hold up, you're making no sense whatsoever, my mom was a housewife." Mitsuki said refilling her tea cup.

"Oh please your still under that stupid brain wash thing." Kikyo snapped.

"Wait... What?"

"As I was saying, we became fond of each other and started doing jobs together, soon she would visit our estate quote often, she could open all the gates, as expected of her. Her power was to change gravity of anything she's touched before, this also changes her eyes color to gold, just kilt your power, I believe. A few years after that, she brought a small baby here, and that was you, we were like your baby sitters almost, you would play with Illumi, Killua, Milluki, and Kalluto while Mikako and I would go on jobs. For some reason she never left you with your father... But anyways we did all the jobs with little effort until they showed up." Kikyo's started getting weaker towards the end.

The dot on her machinery thingy was moving rapidly. Kikyo clutched the handle of her tea cup hard and her other hand gripped the table cloth.

"Who?" Mitsuki said knowing you shouldn't interrupt Kikyo with questions.

"The phantom troupe." Kikyo tightened her grip on the table cloth. Tears streamed down from under the mask and Kikyo's hands were shaking.

"It was just like any other job, eliminate them. Although we were outnumbered, we still attacked and managed to kill three of them, however two managed to hold me down. As Mikako attacked the leader, we didn't know of one of the abilities he'd stolen, the ability to blow up things by touch. Before Mikako could touch him with his hands, he grabbed her arms and... They blew up."

Kikyo let out a small sob at the end. Mitsuki looked wide eyed at Kikyo, years filled her eyes.

"She must touch using her hands, so without them, her ability was useless. They quickly pinned her down. I don't know if you know a big rule of assassination, you never give any information on the client. When they asked her who hired us, she didn't reply, and she was handed over to a man in a dark cloak. Apparently in charge of torturing in the group."

Kikyo's talking was so wobbly you could barely tell what she was saying.

"It was horrible. Each time a question was denied, she would receive a stop on a limb. First, the rest of her arms," Kikyo gulped, "then the legs until broken, and then an eye was scooped out, and then the other." Kikyo's hand shook so badly the tea was spilling everywhere. "And then they just shot her, but these were her last words, "Take care of Mitsuki and take care old friend." Right before they moved onto me, Silva came and managed to scare them off. We took the body (including the eyes) and gave them to your father for burial, and of course we left you with him too, we have no eighth to separate you."

Kikyo sipped her tea before talking again, "Now to answer the rest of the questions you must have, my had Illumi look after you guys in secret, your dad didn't really like us, especially after Mikako's death, so we never visited. After a little we discovered something, your dad, in an attempt to bring Mikako back, operated on you, he mixed DNA, even switched out your eyes... And that's how you got her power, he ever brainwashed you into thinking his lab partner was your mother, and that's when Isabel I believe her name was, was born. What he did was a serious crime so you guys went into hiding, and we're apparently killed by other assassins. That's also probably where your strength comes from too, the attempt. Does that explain everything? Now then, have to get going, see you at dinner." Kikyo fled the room fast.

Mitsuki was left crying in the room. As Kikyo was talking, it seemed like she broke a wall inside Mitsuki, she regained her memories on her real mom.

'Who am I then? Mikako or Mitsuki, I'm even less like a human, am I even human?' Many questions surged through Mitsuki's head and of course, she had a memory attack, but this time, she was gaining new memories.

Right before Mitsuki passed out, one word escaped her mouth, "Mom."

 ** _Note from Author:_**

 ** _I'm sorry this took forever. I'm sorry this chapter was boring. I'm sorry this chapter was dumb. I'm sorry this chapter was sloppy. I'm sorryyyyyyy! I promise the next chapter will be much better and will be done earlier. I don't like how this chapter came out, I rewrote it twice but I still don't like how it came out, so I'll ask you guys, should I delete it and rewrite it, edit parts of it, or just leave it. Well was it at least a little surprising? A little I hope... KILLUA WILL BE SAVED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry for keeping poor Killua still in the mansion... He will come out! No worries! Thanks to all those who reviwed/liked/followed Unravel, it means a lot to me! Also thanks for all the support and I promise promise PROMISE the next chapter will be better!_**

 ** _JokeLover123: Sorry... Killua's not out yet, but he will be!_**

 ** _ginger fet 8664: Thank you soooooo much! It really made my day when I read that! :D Thank youuuuu!_**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Rescuing Killua part 3  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, only Mitsuki.**

At first Mitsuki stood in the living room watching her mom and younger self play. The setting changed and she was in a small garden, watching her mom and younger self watering the plants with Kikyo. Another one, they were playing something like princesses and the girl, pretending to be the prince, Mitsuki slipped a slipper on Kikyo's foot. More scenes came with the Zoldyck kids occasionally and a butler or two. As Mitsuki saw the different scenes, she began to cry, she forgot who her mom was for so long, despite spending all this time with her.

Finally, the scene Mitsuki had been dreading, the last day she ever saw her mom.

In front of the gate, Kikyo and Mikako we're getting ready to leave. The little girl hugged her mom and wished her mom luck. Mitsuki ran to her mom, "Don't go!" She tried to scream but no sound escaped her mouth. Mitsuki tried to hug her mom but went right through her.

"Mom!" She screamed but it was useless, after all, this was just a memory.

The scene changed again and it showed Mitsuki coloring on the floor of the living room. You could hear a gate opening and she sprang up and ran towards the gate.

Kikyo and Silva walked in, the girl ran up to Kikyo and hung onto her dress. Mikako wasn't with them. Kikyo told little Mitsuki she wouldn't be able to see her mom for a little.

"Where's my mommy? How long?" Little Mitsuki asked but no one answered. She started crying and ran into the room where Mikako and her would stay.

The living room slowly disappeared as Mitsuki regained conscious. She was still on the floor when she woke up.

"Mitsuki-chan you hungry? It's dinner time." Kikyo said as she tapped on the door.

Mitsuki wiped her eyes and opened the door. "I want to see Killua."

"He's busy." Kikyo said sternly, opening the door.

"I want to see Killua. Just for a little." Mitsuki said stomping her foot.

"... Just for little." Kikyo sighed and led Mitsuki down a few hallways and stopped at a door.

As soon as Mitsuki heard a whip sound she barged into the room. And ran right into Milluki, who had a whip in his hand. He caught himself before he fell and looked at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Milluki said pushing her out of the way.

Mitsuki didn't even notice because she was staring at Killua hanging in chains from ceiling.

"Killua?"

"Mitsuki?!"

"Killua!" Mitsuki threw herself at him. "What's going on here?!"

"He hasn't learned his lesson yet." Milluki said and held the whip up, ready to swing.

"Don't touch him with that whip again!" Mitsuki screamed, her eyes turning gold. Milluki was flung back against the wall. Mitsuki clenched her fists until her nails slightly pierced her skin. Milluki was against the wall and the stone in back of him started to break.

"Mitsuki-chan, please stop." Kikyo said kinda forcefully and put a hand on her shoulder and Mitsuki slowly unclenched her fists and let her eyes relax.

"Anyways, it's been a little, maybe too much, time to go." Kikyo said nudging Mitsuki toward the door.

"I just got here! And I don't want to leave Killua! He's going to be in more pain isn't he?" Mitsuki smacked Kikyo's hand away and moved slightly behind Killua.

"Mitsuki honey, it's better you forget him, you might want to leave if you stick around him too much." Kikyo said trying to get Mitsuki away from Killua in any way possible.

"I'm not planning on staying anyways." Mitsuki said sitting down.

"Mitsuki, your staying in this mansion. I'm will not permit you to leave. Now come over here, we are leaving this room." Kikyo ordered almost screaming.

"I will leave and avenge my family, or rather, my real mom and Isabel. Do you expect me to sit in this mansion and just forgot about my family? I need to find out the things my dad hid from me! I'm not staying in this freaking mansion!" Mitsuki screamed at Kikyo.

"We're your family now." Kikyo offered soothingly to Mitsuki still trying to get Mitsuki away from Killua.

"You seem more like a crazy bitch to me." Mitsuki snapped. 'How can she expect me to just sit around? And plus she's letting her son whip her other son! That's not right! I deserve to make my life choices! I don't care if she's been nice to me so far.'

"Ummm... What's going on exactly?" Killua said interrupting the tension.

"Nothing you need to know. Now Mitsuki come here." Kikyo grabbed her arm and dragged her across the floor. "Mitsuki stand up!"

"No!"

Kikyo leaned down and head butted Mitsuki so hard Mitsuki was knocked unconscious.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Killua said yelling at Kikyo.

'Should I break out?' Killua thought but decided not to, 'Kikyo isn't planning on killing or hurting Mitsuki so it's ok for now. Plus if I do that, I'd be hunted down by the family. Nows not the time.' "Tch."

Mitsuki woke up in "her" room on the bed. She looked around and ran to the door. The door was replaced and there wasn't a doorknob on her side. 'That crazy... Uggh!' Mitsuki pounded on the door.

She tried to use her power but Kikyo's voice rang on the other side, "You're allowed to move things if they're not stuck, however this door is locked from this side, you'd have to touch the part that's keeping the door locked before barging out. Too bad you can't. You also have to see the object in order to use your power, looks like I know more about your power than you!"

Mitsuki looked under the door and saw part of Kikyo's feet. A smile spread across her face, 'in that memory, I slipped a show on Kikyo's foot.' Mitsuki let her eyes turn gold and she pointed under the door. Kikyo's feet slipped backward making Kikyo fall down.

From the other side of the door, Mitsuki was laughing.

"Your not coming out of there until you learn manners! Maybe you'll learn in a week or two! Don't expect to be fed today or tomorrow, do something again and I'll extend it! Maybe you should go into solitary confinement instead!" Kikyo huffed and stormed away.

"Fine! I'll find my way out soon!" Mitsuki said looking around the room. No windows, almost nothing actually. An lamp, bed, carpet, and a small table.

"Maybe..." She added silently before signing.

'Should I just give in? No! Killua's in that room for a reason! He didn't give in, so nor shall I!'

Mitsuki laid on her bed, 'I wonder what Gons doing... More importantly, should I tell them about what Kikyo told me? How I'm just a test subject, who isn't even really one person? I know by now they wouldn't think I'm a monster... But I don't know if I want them to know.'

"UGGGGGH! Life is just so... Life... Whose life? WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!" Mitsuki shoved a pillow into her face. And smacked her hands on her cheeks, "GET IT TOGETHER MITSUKI!"

-Meanwhile-

Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika have begun their training to build strength.

"Ne, I wonder what Killua and Mitsuki are doing." Gon said looking slightly worried at the other two. They all were wondering why Mitsuki was allowed to go ahead and how she was so strong and much more.

"Knowing Mitsuki she's probably doing something stupid... Same for Killua..." Leorio muttered trying to lighten the mood if even a little.

At that moment Mitsuki and Killua both sneezed, "What did I do?!" Killua whined. "Geez, nice to know someone's badmouthing me. I bet it's Kikyo or something, good! I'll just badmouthing her back! Stupid brat." Mitsuki muttered.

Kikyo sneezed and looked around, "That little brat is still putting up a fight!"

Mitsuki sneezed again, "That's it, your on you crazy woman."

Kikyo sneezed again, "Stupid girl."

*Sneeze* "Ugly." ~Mitsuki~

*Sneeze* "Annoying." ~Kikyo~

*Sneeze* "Hag." ~Mitsuki~

*Sneeze* "Devil." ~Kikyo~

*Sneeze* "I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" ~Mitsuki~

-A few days later-

The room was dark, the opaque black curtains let no light shine through at all. The light was across the room but the dimness of it wouldn't do much. Mitsuki sat on the bed curled into a ball. She was given food yesterday since she didn't try anything dumb again but Mitsuki refused to eat. Instead she sat on the bed staring into the darkness, getting lost in her thoughts.

She slowly hung her legs over the side of the bed and pushed off onto the floor. Her legs, weak from being in one position for so long, collapsed under her weight. She lay sprawled on the floor, her hair covering a large portion of her face.

'Where am I again? What am I doing here?' She thought but nothing came to her. She sat up and waited for her legs to feel stronger. A small tray of food was slipped under the door where only the slightest bit of light came through. Her eyes, already adjusted were able to see a small steak with a knife and fork on the side. Still not in the mood to really eat, she turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

Every second in the dark made her go crazier and crazier to the point where she wanted to hit her head against the wall. Still, she felt the dark to be somewhat comforting. Mitsuki laid on the floor for the next few hours just staring into space.

"Mitsuki, why don't you get some fresh air..." Kikyo said peeking her head in, "What's the point of going out if you won't let me go? I know I can't escape, and going out will make me remind me of just how trapped I am and I'd want to stay out." Mitsuki said in a annoyed tone.

Back in the bedroom Mitsuki crawled over to the food. She had a small bite of salad but put the fork back down soon after. "Ah, I remember now, I have to get out of here so save Killua." She said slowly, her voice emotionless. Mitsuki tried to stand up but fell back down, "But my body won't listen to me right now. I'll just sleep for a little." She closed her eyes and let her sleepiness take over.

"Mitsuki. Mitsuki... Time to wake up!" The sweet sound of a motherly woman voiced into her head . She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her beautiful mother who was looming over her. "Morning sleepyhead!" Her mom said cheerfully and smiled at her.

Her moms face changed into the creepy smile of a scientist looming over her. "It's just going to hurt a little. Please bear with it." Next to him was the imposture mother of hers.

'Dad?'

He grabbed a tool from behind him, some weird tool, like a thin knife but with another look you could tell there were little branching things on the sides.

'Dad?!'

With one hand he held one of her eyes wide open and with the other he brought the tool closer to the open eye.

"No please stop! Stop! STOP IT PLEASE!" An unbearable pain was felt in her right eye as everything on that side went black. She squirmed on the table thing but her body and head were strapped onto the table, not letting her move. All she could do was scream but it seemed as if no one could hear her screaming from even the top of her lungs.

The scientist went around the other side of the table and opened her other eye. "NO! STOP IT DAD! IT HURTS!" She screamed but the scientist continued to hold her second eye open. "Don't worry, We'll still be a family, you'll just become Mikako. "That's not what I want! I'm Mitsuki! Only Mitsuki!" As the tool came closer again, she clenched her jaw shut, knowing there was nothing she could do. Finally, the pain came in her left eye as it was removed from her. She could only see black now and no tears were able to come out.

"Bring Mikako's eyes." Her father said to the woman in a stern voice.

"NO!" Mitsuki screamed at the top of her lungs.

She awoke screaming and crying. She suddenly had the strength to run into the tiny bathroom across the room and threw up everything that was left in her stomach.

All the way down the halls and through the metal door the scream was audible.

"Mitsuki?!" Killua's eyes widened and he bit his lip. There was no mistaking that scream.

Kikyo gasped and ran out of the room and down the halls and into Mitsuki's room.

"MITSUKI ARE YOU OK?!" Kikyo looked frantically through the dark. Her eyes landed on a silhouette just out side the bathroom door.

"Mitsuki?" Kikyo said in disbelief. Mitsuki was curled in a ball, her hands were clutching her head and she was shaking so hard.

Kikyo took a step toward Mitsuki and Mitsuki shot up and ran to the far back corner of the room, "GO AWAY!" She screamed, Kikyo backed away slowly.

"Probably remembered something. Ask her to scream a little quieter." Illumi was leaning against the wall and with that he walked away.

Kikyo reluctantly closed the door and walked away.

-Meanwhile-

Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio are still training to open the testing gate. They're getting stronger and stronger and so far they're able to move the first gate slightly.

-back to mansion-

Almost a months past and Mitsuki still has that the same reaction when someone comes toward her.

Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio have just opened the testing gate and are headed toward the butlers place now.

Killua is being visited by Zeno now. "Silva wants to talk to you." Zeno said waiting for Killua to break out.  
"Dad?" Killua broke the chains and handcuffs that held him and Milluki just looked at him astonishment.

"Man that hurt, oh, and I'm not sorry, brother, however I do feel bad. Well then..." Killua started heading toward is father's room leaving Milluki and Zeno.

He could hear his brothers angry voice slightly as he walked, he stopped at the door to his fathers room and tooqk a deep breath. He gripped the doors and threw them open and walked in.

Mitsuki was still crouched and shaking in the corner. She drifted off for a bit only to wake up to another painful memory remembered. Her father did various procedures, each making Mitsuki doubt if she was even, well, Mitsuki. Each memory made her wake up in a cold sweat and she clutched her knees closer to her chest.

"Help me... Killua." She whispered silently, although she came to save him, it looks like it'll be the other way around.

Killua was sitting by his father on the long cushion. "And she slapped a whole bunch of mud on my face! Oh! And Gon-" He said enthusiastically but was interrupted by his father, "Do you want to see your friends?"

"As in..."

"Go with your friends." Silva said looking his son straight in the eyes.

Killua adjusted his body to face Silva and returned the eye contact, "I do."

Silva smiled, "Then go, take care of Mitsuki, your mothers over attached, but Mitsuki is her own person, she has no reason to stay here."

Killua smiled, thankful his dad wasn't like his mom. He stood up and jogged out the door and down the hall toward the guest bedroom. Although his memory was vague, he remembered how a friend of his mom stayed in that room. He burst through the door and his eyes widened, the whole room was dark and he could make out a a small figure crouched in the corner.

"Mitsuki?" Killua said stepping closer.

The figure moved slightly, "Killua?"

He slowly moved toward her. "What happened what did she do? Are you ok?" Mitsuki was suddenly full of energy lunged out and jump on him, crying, "Killua I've missed you so much!"

"Before my mom comes we need to go!"

She clutched his arm and nodded, "I want to see Gon and the others." They made their way out of the door and ran down the hall and almost ran into Kikyo. Kikyo gasped and looked at the two, "Glad to see your feeling better Mitsuki. Killua return to your chamber." " No we're leaving." Killua said glaring at Kikyo, she didn't budge until Killua glared harder, "Get out of the way." He said Kikyo stepped to the side and ran toward Slivas room.

"Come on." Killua said and started jogging ahead. Mitsuki did an awkward jog run thing, she hadn't run in a while and was pretty slow.

"Screw it." She had her eyes turn gold and flew to the other side of the hallway and waited for Killua to catch up.

"Cheater." He said smirking as he sped up. After a few rights and a left they were out of the mansion and down the mountain.

"We're going to the butlers office to see if they're there." Killua said slowing down now that Mitsuki was back on the ground. She nodded and made her running form more natural and was starting run like normal. When they arrived, a row of butlers bowed and the middle one told Killua that Gon and the others were on the way. Mitsuki took a good look at the main butler before Killua led her upstairs. They hung out in the room and he took out a small stash of chocolate from behind one of the chairs and offered one of the many small boxes to her.

She took it wolfed it down without a second thought. He raised his eyebrow and handed her another one. She ate it again and reached out her hand for another one. He looked annoyed as he gave her another box. Which she ate and once again stuck out her hand. He picked one up and chucked it at her head. She fell backwards holding her forehead.

"Bully." She said opening the box and popping the chocolate balls into her mouth before sitting up.

"Says the one eating MY candy." He shot back stuffing his face with the chocolate, "I told Gotoh to tell us when they come, they're taking way to long though..." Killua stood up and stuffed the remaining boxes into his pockets. He strolled to the door and gestured for Mitsuki to follow.

-meanwhile-

Sweat rolled down Gon's face. Kurapika and Leorio were both disqualified from the coin game Gotoh was making them play. He looked at Canary and the butler holding the knife to her neck. As Gotoh flipped the coin in the air an idea hit Gon.

"Wait! Leorio give me you pocket knife." Leorio looked at Gon's eyes which told him Gon was serious. Leorio reluctantly handed over the knife and Gon took it and started peeling the medical tape away from his swollen eye. Gon cut across the eye and let the Blood from the swollen eye escape before tapping his eye again. His swollen eye was throbbing a little but he could now see clearly from both eyes.

"I'm ready now." Gon said slightly smirking as if enjoying the game.

Gotoh flipped the coin into the air and the other butler and him circled around the coin. They're hands seemed to disappear and reappear in random locations. Finally they both closed they're fists, smoke was emitting from they're fists.

"Your right hand." Gon said confidently. Gotoh opened his right hand and the gold coin was in the palm of his hand. "Magnificent, now then." Two butlers stood by Gotohs side as they flipped they circled over the coin now flipped into the air again. When they stopped Gon smirked and pointed behind him at the butler holding Canary.

"He has it." The butler looked to the side and opened the hand with the coin in it. Gotoh and the other butlers started clapping when Mitsuki burst through the door.

"GOOOOOOOOOON!" She ran into Gon and squeezed him into a hug. "I missed you so much!" Tears rolled down her face. She looked at him and realized his face was all damaged. She slapped his hands on each side of his face, "WHAT HAPPENED?!" She screamed.

Gon laughed a little and was about to answer before Mitsuki ran off and grabbed Leorio and Kurapika into a big hug. "You guys too! Kurapika! Leorio!" She screamed-sobbed.

She looked at Canary who was smiling at the scene. "I don't you!" She wailed and gave Canary a bear hug.

"Excuse me but, is it really you, Mitsuki-sama?" Gotoh said uncertainly to Mitsuki.

Her eyes widened and she launched herself at Gotoh, "You're Gotoh aren't you?!"

Killua walked into the room and fiat bumped Gon. "Wow you look messed up!" Killua said smiling.

"You too." Gon said returning the smile.

"And Reorio!" He said turning to Leorio.

"It's Leorio!"

"...Kurapika!"

"It took you that long?" Kurapika said stooping his shoulders a little.

"...Why is she hugging Gotoh?" Killua said turning to Gon.

"I think they know each other..." Gon said uncertainly.

Mitsuki vaguely remembered having a little tea party with Gotoh and making him wearing frilly pink hats and trying to make him smile.

She looked behind her at her friends and ran to them, squishing them all together in a tight hug, "I'm so happy we're all together again!"

Killua tried to escape but Mitsuki's hold was too tight. "Mitsuki, I can't breath." Gon said trying to escape as well.

They all laughed and Mitsuki let go. 'Finally we're all together.' Mitsuki looked at everyone and they made their way out of the office. She looked once more back and saw her child self walking with her mom and they disappeared into nothing. She smiled and jogged a little to catch up to her friends.

Illumi looked at his mother as she walked out of Silva's room, mad Silva had just let them go like that.

"I was listening to your explanation, why did you lie to her? You didn't have me watch over them. You ordered me to kill them."

Kikyo just turned and walked past him, "And I thought you killed her, too. Now that she's friends with Killua, we'll have to deal with her in a different way."

Illumi walked in the other direction, 'I did kill her, so how is she still alive?'

 _ **Note from author:**_

 _ **...I need to stop saying chapters will come out soon. Weeeeell sorry for the loooooong wait but schools a pain as always. :( ill try to get the next one out before the end of February but all my stupid testing will also start in February so the chapter outcome is not certain right now, if you get what I just said.**_

 _ **Anyway, my friend read my story and told me to try to include drama and suspense and whatnot so I changed up the chapter a little which might be why it took longer, there might be some mistakes thought because of that or I just suck at this... So good chapter? I hope. I watched an anime with the sneezing thing and the characters went back and forth so I thought it'd be fun to do something like that.**_

 _ **Finally, if any of you actually read this, the end has a little hint about how the Zoldyck family really thinks of Mitsuki, I wanted to clarify that Kikyo was pretending she liked Mitsuki and Silva doesn't know about how Kikyo really thinks of Mitsuki.**_

 _ **And final finally, thanks to all the people who reviewed/favorited/followed Unravel, hope you liked this chapter! And I read over my description thing for the story and I think I was like half asleep when I wrote it or something because the story sounds like crap (which I hope it's one step above crap), any suggestions on what I should change it to because I'm not good at that type of stuff... I look forward to replies if you read this. ^_^**_

 _ **I'll do italics on thoughts and what not when i have more time.**_

 _ **Random Person: Lol I'll make you wait less than 5000 years next time.**_


End file.
